Spying on the new guys
by trees.r.cool
Summary: Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles are three teenagers going through the hardships of being spies. Not exactly an easy task. When three skillful, attractive men walk through the doors of their little society, and into their lives, the girls feel suspicious of them. What do they do? What spies do best. They spy. PPGxRRB. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hello... This is my first fanfic and I was being very hesitant of whether I should or shouldn't upload it, so yeah. Umm... since I'm a newbie, spare me the hate? Please, please no hate. Uhhh... Read and review? Or not. It's up to you.

 **Disclaimer** **:** I don't own the Powerpuff girls, so don't sue me. Please?

 **Blossom**

Tumbling into the back of the truck as the large man threw her in, she found herself counting the minutes, trying to figure out how far they were going. They were driving at a pretty average pace, if not a little bit faster. After half hour passed, she guessed that they drove about thirty five to forty kilometers. Shaking her head, she tried to loosen her ponytail. When the red ribbon of her ponytail fell off, she ripped open a small patch on it with her teeth, revealing a thin blade. Skillfully picking it up with her teeth, she cut the rope that bound her hands together. Once they were free, she grabbed the blade and cut the rope that tied her legs together. Once all the ropes came off she tied her hair again with the ripped ribbon, and carefully put the blade in her pocket. Taking out her black gloves, she carefully slid them on.

She was being kidnapped. Well not exactly. It was part of her plan you see. She _wanted_ to be kidnapped. And usually, victims of kidnappings aren't supposed to want that. But Blossom was no victim. No, far from that. Blossom was a spy, an undercover agent, and this was just one of her smaller missions.

The truck halted to an abrupt stop, and the doors to the back of the truck flew open. The man that had thrown her in had opened the doors, only to be met with a painful kick in the face. Stumbling back, the man wiped the blood from his nose, and reached for the handgun in his pocket, pointing it at the girl. Blossom sighed. She was annoyed at the fact of how accustomed a girl can grow to having a gun pointed towards her. She kicked the man again, this time in the stomach. The gun pointed toward her had its trigger pulled, and a gunshot could've been heard, miles away.

Using her gloves and skillful hands, she caught the bullet between her fingertips, right in front of her nose. The accuracy of the shot was amazing for an amateur. Smirking at the man's horrified face, she dropped the bullet onto the ground.

"Good aim." She said, punching him in the stomach.

"But not good enough" She spat out, throwing him aside. She kneeled down, and went through his pockets, finding a pair of keys. Looking at the unconscious man, she got up then walked away, crushing the gun into pieces under her heeled boot.

Opening the vehicle's door, she hopped inside, and drove away. After half hour of driving, she found herself in her original destination, Bredon Stephenson's Corporation. Or at least, that's what it was to the rest of world. Just some company manufacturing cars and boats. But it was so, so much more. This was the organization she was born into, the association she learned to trust, the guild she was trained in, the federation that taught her, the union she called home. This was the Society of International Spies and Detectives, or, SISD for short.

"I'm at headquarters." She said into the little communication device on her watch. She waited for her sister's cheerful voice respond through the communicator, but no sound came. "Um, Bubbles? You there?" She said, sounds of worry wavering in her voice. No response. Jumping out of the truck, she went into the large building. She punched in the lock code on the keypad on the door. A light flashed and scanned her retina. The door popped open, and she hurried inside, only to bump into someone's shoulder. She instantly regretted being so clumsy. She was a spy, for heaven's sake, but she could never walk in a straight line. She blamed her clumsiness on her sisters, because Buttercup was always tripping her when they were younger.

"Um, sorry, Mr…., uh who are you?" She said, uncertainly. A tall man stood before her, with striking features. His hair was a fiery red, and it looked too natural to assume he had died it. His skin was fair, and had eyes that were the color of blood. His jaw was perfectly chiseled and looked strong, and his lips were curved upwards, into a smile. No, scratch that, a smirk. A very nice smirk. And it made Blossom way too hot and uncomfortable. But what could a sixteen year old girl do when she was put in that position? However, that was when Blossom remembered that she wasn't a typical girl. Putting on a stoic face, she held still under his steady gaze, her eyes boring right back into his.

"I see. Newbie?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. He chuckled, a deep and endearing sound. Blossom's only assumption was that he was a spy-in-training, or in other words, the new kid. She hadn't seen him before, so she could only guess.

"Says the girl that stumbled into me. Aren't you supposed to be a spy? I'm Brick, by the way. Brick JoJo." He said, clearly amused.

"Well if you'd excuse me, Mr. JoJo, I have someone to look for." She huffed, annoyed at his pompousness. _Well, he wasn't being pompous. He just looked like the type of person that would be._ She thought to herself. She tried to walk away, but his hand grabbed her arm. "I told you my name, mind telling me yours?" He asked, liking her attitude.

"If you must know, it's Blossom. Blossom Utonium" She sighed, not liking the fact that this man was wasting her precious time. "Ah, so you're the famous Blossom. I've heard a lot about you. About your skills and your smarts. If I'm not mistaken, you're the leader of your three person crew, right? And the strategist?" He said. She narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know all that?" She says, suspicious of the man in front of her. _Isn't he a newcomer?_ She thought. He laughed.

"I don't. But you just confirmed it. You just seemed like the type, and plus, I've been told that you're a lot like me. But I didn't realize that the resemblance would be this… crazy." He said, studying her a bit. She agreed. It was weird. They looked way too alike, and how he guessed about her position in her crew only suggested that he was the same. Breaking her train of thought, she walked away, saying a quick "It was nice meeting you.", before she left to find her sister.

She found one of sister's, Bubbles, laughing with some… boy. Blossom narrowed her eyes. It wasn't like she was sexist or anything. She just didn't trust many males. Or females, for that matter. She only trusted her sisters, and her co-workers in the association she grew up in. Nobody else. Her sisters were the same. So why was her sister flirting with some guy when she should have answered her call, and scanned the truck for fingerprints, or helped her carry back the bags of stolen valuables? Blossom had been worried for nothing. She actually thought Bubbles was in trouble or something. She walked towards her sister, with an irritated frown worn on her face.

"Hey Bubbles, who's this?" Blossom said grimly, a fake smile plastered on her face. The smile was very fake, and Bubbles knew that she wasn't happy. Bubbles went on her sister's bad side once and it wasn't pretty. She didn't need a second experience.

"Uh, hey Blossom! You're… back. I'll go help you haul the stuff back. Did you catch Mr. Hantel?" Bubbles asked, remembering what the report had said when Blossom asked for details on the mission. Bubbles read the report too, just in case.

"I left him knocked out on the ground." Blossom said, remembering the unconscious man she had left on the road. "The truck is outside on parking space 2098, left wing." Blossom said handing her the keys.

"Thanks, I'll be right back! And, uh, it was nice meeting you Boomer." She said to the blonde boy, smiling. Then she took off, keys in her hands.

Blossom was about to follow her, but she changed her mind. Turning to the blonde boy, she glared at him. "Don't mess with my sister's mind. She may be strong, but she's still sensitive. Maybe ditzy at times. I love her, so do not, I repeat, do NOT try anything on her. Understood?" She hissed. Yes she was overprotective of her sisters. It made her a bitch sometimes. But it was necessary. Blossom trusted her sisters to hunt down groups of dangerous criminals better than she trusted them with boys. Emotions and spies don't mix too well. The blonde boy backed up two steps.

"Woah there. I wasn't going to try anything. We just talked. I was curious about her 'cause well, she kinda looked like me, so…." He trailed off, realizing how stupid that sounded. "Uh, never mind. I'll just go quietly, okay?" He said, turning around.

Then it hit Blossom. He DID look like Bubbles. A lot, actually. Just like how the man she bumped into looked like her. "Wait!" she said, stopping Boomer (which, she thought was his name, because Bubbles called him it.) Boomer turned around, facing Blossom. "I haven't seen you around either. You must be a newcomer. I'm Blossom." She said.

"Boomer" He replied, shortly after. Blossom studied him a bit and a question hit her mind.

"Tell me do you know a male that may look like me? Named Buck or something?" She asked, curiously. Boomer laughed.

"Yeah, I know Brick. And yeah he looks like you. He's my brother." He said. Blossoms mind wandered about the strange coincidence.

"Do you happen to have another brother? With black hair? Green eyes?" She asked, slightly afraid to hear his answer. Boomer looked at her weirdly.

"Uh, yeah. His name's Bu- Oh wait, here he comes." He said pointing to a tall, muscular male. The black hair man slung his arm around Boomer's shoulders.

"Hey bro, is this chick giving you a hard time or something?" He questioned, eyeing Blossom up and down. Blossom realized that he, also, looked like one of her sisters. The resemblance between all three of them was uncanny and weird. Boomer completely ignored his brothers' question.

"Dude, what happened? You look like shit." Boomer said with a laugh. But it wasn't something to laugh over. He really did look like shit, with bruises and red swollen marks all over him.

"Oh, nothing happened. Just some psycho bitch trying to kill me for drinking her root beer." He said with a laugh. Blossom gasped. The definitely sounded like Buttercup. The two boys looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Boomer asked, confusedly. Blossom turned to the black haired male. "Is she still looking for you?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah…?" He said, awkwardly. Blossom rolled her eyes. She knew how bad Buttercup could be when she got mad. And Buttercup wasn't just mad when people drink her root beer. She was downright furious.

"What a pain…." She mumbled under her breath, while she decided to look for Buttercup. She was the most reasonable person that Buttercup knew, so it was up to Blossom to calm her sister down. Sighing to herself, she left the room. The black haired man raised an eyebrow.

"What's with that chick?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Here's the second chapter. Again, this is my first fanfic so please no hate. Please. I'm most likely not going to update daily or anything, but I decided to write today so here it is. Also, after writing this I realized that I didn't mention Bubbles very much in the story yet... So the next chapter will definitely have more moments with Bubbles. Read and Review? Please?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Powerpuff girls. They belong to some brilliant genius that sadly isn't me. Sorry.

 **Buttercup**

Buttercup knew better than to let that moron annoy her. But she was already in a bad mood, and just when she was about to get her can of root beer, what happens? Some new kid pops in and thinks it's okay to steal her drink. This irritated her to no end. So when he started taunting her she snapped. She wanted to break that pretty face of his into pieces. Nobody gave her nicknames. She hated them. So when he had called her 'babe', she punched him in the face. Hard. She had released her anger and frustration onto him, and decided it was good for him, so that he would learn his place, and never mess with her again. But the guy fought back, and she had to admit, he was pretty good. Very good. Too good for her liking. He had almost beaten her in a fight, and decided to suddenly disappear by running away.

 _Coward. At least finish what you've started._

Was she being pitied? She hated the thought of being pitied. She would much rather lose a battle than have her rival let her win. Gritting her teeth, she stormed down the hallways of the tall building, looking for the man.

 _What was his name again? Butch? I don't remember any mentions of Butch's around here. He probably just came today. Damn, it's his first day and he already beats me. Asshole._

Just when she was going to slam a door open to a room to check if he was hiding there, Blossom had found her. Blocking her path, Blossom asked her a question.

"Are you looking for someone?" She asked, but something told Buttercup that she already knew. It was Blossom, after all. The genius girl that was perfect in so many frickin' ways.

"Yes, now go away." She said, trying to shove Blossom away. But Blossom was strong. Very strong.

"I think I know where he is." She said, quietly. Buttercup narrowed her eyes.

"Where?"

"I'll tell you under one condition." She replied in a serious and very Blossom-y tone. Buttercup sighed in annoyance. She loved her sister, but Blossom was a little too much at times.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"It's a long-ish story. Just agree." Blossom said, impatiently. She obviously up to something.

"Fine. Now where is the bastard?" Buttercup huffed, feeling urges to throw another punch. She needed to release her anger onto him before she went on a rampage. Yes, she may or may not have anger issues.

"Walk down the hall for approximately fifty six and a half meters, take a left, and walk thirty and two tenths meters. On the right, there should only be one room out of the six rooms, with the door open." Blossom said, in perfect accuracy. Buttercup rolled her eyes at this.

 _She could at least TRY to act normal. Whatever, I still need to find Butch._

Buttercup followed Blossoms perfect instructions, and found Butch talking to some blonde guy. When his eyes met hers, he smirked.

"Took you long enough to find me, babe." He said, an amused look on his face.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." She spat out slowly, words coming out like pure venom.

"Call you what? Babe? Aw, but babe, it's so much easier to say. Buttercup is such a long name. And it doesn't really suit you at all. Unless you actually are a delicate little flower under your 'tough-girl' attitude." He said, mocking her.

 _He purposely just called me babe again. He actually has the audacity to mock me? And to call me a delicate flower no less. He'll pay. He will DEFINITELY pay._

"Get over here and fight me, you bastard." She said, glaring at the man while clenching her fists. The man's smirk grew larger. "But babe, a gentleman would never hit a girl." He said teasingly. She grit her teeth. "Gentleman? Gentleman?! You can call yourself that but you would never be anything more than a worthless bastard that drinks other peoples ROOT BEERS!" She roared, angrily. He raised an eyebrow.

"You're still hung over the soda?" He asked, dubiously. The angry girl ignored him and started ranting.

"….How can you even say that?! You hit me plenty times!" She ended off her rant. Butch had hardly been listening to most of what she said. He shrugged at her last sentence.

"Self-defense?" He said. She glared at him.

"SELF DEFENSE MY ASS!" She screamed in his face. "A very nice ass…" Butch said, ogling her behind. Her face flushed red. She lunged at him, aiming a punch at his face, anger taking over her emotions. He caught her fist with ease, and pushed her against the wall, pinning her arms above her head. He was too close for comfort. Way too close. She felt his hot breath on her skin.

"Let me go." She hissed. He smirked. "No can do, babe." Then he leaned in closer. Her face flushed. This guy she knew for less than an hour was trying to kiss her? That's insane. But he leaned in closer. And closer. And just when his lips were about to meet hers, a loud fake cough echoed in the room.

"Uh, guys? I'm kinda still here." Boomer said, his voice slightly tinged with annoyance. The two had completely forgotten that he was there. Butch let Buttercup's hands go, and turned to face Boomer. "Thanks for ruining the moment. I was having fun there." He said, in an irritated tone. Suddenly a fist met Butch's back, as Buttercup punched him. He stumbled a bit, but regained his balance. "Babe, that was a cheap shot." He smirked. She gave him a death glare.

"Don't mess with me anymore. I won't hold back next time." She said, her voice low and threatening. Butch obviously didn't get the message.

"You won't hold back? Sounds sexy." He winked. Buttercup pushed all her anger down and went out the room.

This guy infuriated her to no end.

* * *

 **Blossom**

She was on training grounds. That's when she saw him again. The red head that she met earlier. _Brick, his name was Brick_. He was a mysterious man, someone with secrets. Blossom was curious about him, about the way he looked like her and about how he ended up as a spy. About his brothers. Things had matched up so perfectly between her sisters and his brothers. Their personalities and looks, and the way they talked. The blonde one, Boomer, seemed a little sensitive and very shy. Not someone that would want to get into a fight, more like someone who enjoyed his alone time, listening to music or drawing or something like that. Too much like Bubbles. She would've also guessed that blue was also his favorite color, since most of his clothing articles were blue. Then Blossom realized, all their signature colors matched as well. It was... unnerving to realize. Buttercup and that black haired man were also too alike. Their unstable need to destroy things when they were angry, their love for root beer, and their hot headed temper. She didn't know too much about Brick, but she could guess that they were probably also strangely alike. Things were getting too messed up. The 'One condition' she mentioned to Buttercup was to help her spy on these boys. Blossom didn't want to waste time when there was such an interesting mission in front of her. Her current goal was to find out as much as she could about these newcomers, and why they were so alike. That's when she realized she didn't want to train anymore. Secretively, she stalked into the computer room. She decided to do some... research.

Blossom picked the lock on the cabinet in the computer room. It was hard, locks were very hard to pick if they were in a spy society. But it wasn't something that Blossom couldn't do. Opening the cabinet, she found folders for every spy in the academy that ever existed, since 1977. She found all three of the boys' folders, and carefully took them out, remembering the exact order they were in, and which position the folders were in, so that she could put them back perfectly without anyone noticing. She used gloves, to hide her fingerprints.

Then something in the cabinet caught her eye. It was a small USB drive, and she took it out, thinking that it be useful. Putting it in her pocket, she closed the cabinet, locking it. Then she sat down on a chair in front of a large desk, putting the folders down. She opened the first one.

* * *

 **Name:** Boomer JoJo

 **Age:** Seventeen

 **Gender:** Male

 **Parents:** Unknown

 **Current Occupation:** Spy/undercover agent

 **Skills:** A sharpshooter; archery, firearms. Fast runner.

 **Background:** An orphan. Two brothers. Unknown connection to the 'Powerpuff Girls'

Boomer is a young male with blue eyes and blonde hair. Specializing in archery and guns, he never misses target. He is considered quiet, and blends in easily. His sprinting pace is an astounding 550 meters per minute, and can go on without breaking pace for a quarter hour. He is currently in a crew with his two brothers, called the 'Rowdyruff Boys'. Their team is feared greatly, and his skills are undoubtedly a higher level than many others. However, he is not to be completely trusted. There is not much solid proof of who they are. They keep their full identity secret. Their connections to the 'Powerpuff Girls' are unknown, but they do not seem blood related.

* * *

Blossom read Boomers file all over again. And again. _Connections to the Powerpuff Girls? Us?_ This fact surprised her, even though she was expecting something like this, due to their strange resemblances. She decided to read the other two files later, with her sisters. Shoving the three folders into her backpack, she got a papercut on her right hand, the middle of her index finger. She hated herself for being so clumsy. She looking at her bleeding finger, not knowing what to do with it. She didn't have any tissues to stick her finger in, or a band-aid. She would try to wipe off her blood with her thumb, but it would start bleeding again. Blossom sighed. She didn't want blood all over her backpack when she zipped it up, so she tried zipping it with her left hand. Careful not to get any blood anywhere, she slung her backpack over her shoulders. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, annoyed she didn't have anything to clean up the blood with. Then she heard a voice and opened her eyes, a little startled.

"Here, lemme help with that." A deep voice said, sending shivers down her spine. She looked up and saw that Brick guy. He wrapped a band-aid around her bleeding finger and gave a small smile. She returned the smile.

"Thanks." She said, not sure of what to say. An awkward silence fell on them. She laughed nervously.

"Well , uh, I'll get going I guess..." Blossom mumbled, awkwardly. Right when she was about to go out the door, the door closed, Brick standing in front of it, smirking.

"Where d'you think you're going? I wanna talk to you." He said, getting too close for comfort. She backed away.

"Look, I'm busy alright? I'll talk to you... Some other time." She finished, lamely. She didn't exactly know what she was supposed to say.

"Fine. We'll talk later. How does Saturday sound?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow at this guy. She didn't know what was going on his mind and she sure as hell didn't want to know. Except this little tiny part of her was super curious about this guy too. The pushed the feelings of curiosity down.

"Are you asking me on a date?" She asked, her face showing signs of disbelief.

"I'll pick you up on training grounds at five. Make sure you keep your schedule empty on Saturday, 'kay?" He said smirking, and walked away. Blossom's face flushed. She's never been on a date before. This was insane. She didn't even agree to it. Couldn't she just ditch him?

 _Wait,_ She thought, _this could be a good opportunity to find out more about him and his brothers._

She inwardly grinned at herself.

 _Perfect._


	3. Chapter 3

**Bubbles**

She sang to herself, her angelic voice raised into a perfect melody. She would stop once or twice to giggle, and start singing all over again.

She couldn't stop thinking about him.

Yes, Bubbles was most likely the only one in the three sisters that would think about boys so much, but it was natural. She was a teenage girl after all. However, Bubbles had realized that Boomer wasn't just any guy. He was different, as cliché as it sounds. He had everything she looked for in a guy, and she definitely kept her standards high. Boomer was nice, funny, clean, light-hearted, sensitive but not too much, tough but not too much, and drop dead gorgeous.

 _Seriously, can you blame a girl? Just look at his biceps! And his perfectly ruffled hair and pretty eyes and..._

Bubbles giggled. Not only was he exactly what she was looking for, they had a lot in common. It was a little strange of how perfectly they were matched. They both loved art and drawing. They both had the same favorite color. They both were spies. They both were very quick on their feet and they both are sharpshooters. Oh and one more obvious fact: They both looked very, very alike.

 _Match made in heaven, hmm? Maybe things like these really do exist…_

Bubbles kept singing happily, while watering her small flower garden. Once every flower was watered properly, she walked away, singing. No, correction, she skipped away, singing.

Suddenly, she came to a stop. She saw Blossom and Buttercup talking about something. And judging by their serious faces, she decided that it was something important. Walking towards them, she smiled nervously.

"Um, hey guys…" Bubbles said, trying to make herself heard. She could literally see the tension between her two sisters. Blossoms head snapped toward Bubbles' direction.

"Bubbles! We actually just needed to talk to you about something!" Blossom said, smiling. Buttercup grunted in irritation.

"Seriously, Blossom, please tell me that you're not seriously considering this. When you said "Under one condition" I didn't think that it would be this bad." Buttercup complained.

"Quit whining. I've been doing some research and, apparently, they do have some connection towards us. And I want to find out what it is." Blossom said. Okay, now Bubbles was really confused.

"So what if they do? Who cares!?" Buttercup groaned in frustration. "I do! I care! Because if they have something connected to us, I wanna know! Who knows what kind of control that they might have over us?" Blossom retorted.

"What is going on?!" Bubbles said over her two bickering sisters. She was way too confused.

"Blossom suggests that we go spy on the new guys, 'cause she finds them suspicious. Yeah weird coincidences happen but who cares? Why go through so much trouble just to find out about the personal lives of- what did you say they called themselves again? The runtyruffs?" Buttercup asked Blossom. She rolled her eyes.

"They Rowdyruff Boys. I have proof that it isn't a coincidence. I stole some information from the computer room." Blossom rolled her eyes. Bubbles thought about it. This would mean seeing Boomer more, right?

"I call dibs on the blonde!" Bubbles said, giggling.

"Wait, you're actually agreeing?!" Buttercup asked incredulously. Bubbles nodded.

"It sounds fun. C'mon we haven't gone on an interesting mission in ages! And Blossom's right, it is super suspicious. Plus she has proof doesn't she?" Bubbles said, leaving out the fact that she might have a mini-crush on Boomer. Blossom smiled gratefully to Bubbles, for siding with her. Then something hit Bubbles.

 _Blossom is hiding something, I can tell. Maybe she has another reason to want to do this crazy mission?_ "

"Blossom, is there something you're not telling us?" Bubbles asked, frowning a teeny bit.

"No. What do you mean?" She answered. Yes, Blossom was a very great liar, but her sisters knew better.

"Tell us. Maybe you have another reason of why you want to complete this mission?" Buttercup questioned, raising an eyebrow.

 _So Buttercup caught on too. Good, it wasn't my imagination._

Blossom sighed. "Yeah." She mumbled, quietly. "There is another reason. Don't get me wrong, I still find them highly suspicious, and I, also, have been thriving for another fun mission, but… there is another reason behind all this. I wanted to learn more about them, because some documents said that they had a connection to us, and I just… I…" She stuttered, trailing off.

"You what?!" Buttercup said, impatiently. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"I wanted to know! About us! They're the only people that have some sort of connection towards us, so I figured that… that they might know who we are." Blossom let out. It was true. Blossom had always wanted to know where they came from, and who their parents were.

"But Blossom, we know who we are. We're sisters." Bubbles said, giving a small smile.

"You're right. Sorry." Blossom said, smiling back. But something told Bubbles that Blossom wasn't completely convinced. "However," The leader continued, "I'm still up for the mission. You in or out, Buttercup?" The girl asked. The black haired teenager sighed.

"In. Only 'cause you guys are my sisters." Buttercup said, unwillingly. Blossom smiled gratefully.

"Now, let's begin."

 **Blossom**

"What should we call all this?" The redhead asked her sisters. They shrugged.

"Operation Rowdyruff?" Bubbles suggested, when nobody could think of anything. Buttercup nodded. "Sounds reasonable. You cool with it, Bloss?" The raven haired girl asked. The leader merely nodded and smiled.

Hours later, the girls had finally finished preparing for phase one. They were going to finish reading the documents on the boys, and get closer to the, be their friends or whatever. They would all take on their counterparts. Blossom had little spying devices that she passed out, so her sisters could use them. There were listening devices which they could use to listen to any important conversations between the brothers. There were tracking devices to be able to know where they go, and little spy cameras that were tiny and could easily be attached to a wall. All of these devices were small, so the boys wouldn't notice them. The girls realized that they sounded like complete stalkers, but brushed it off as a spy thing. Blossom reached out and took the three stolen folders out, and handed each one accordingly to their counterparts. Blossom had Brick's, Buttercup took Butch's and Bubbles took Boomer's.

Blossom opened the file and began to read.

* * *

 **Name:** Brick JoJo

 **Age:** Seventeen

 **Gender:** Male

 **Parents:** Unknown

 **Current Occupation:** Spy/undercover agent

 **Skills:** Strategist, Computer hacker, Close combat, Swordsman

 **Background:** An orphan. Two brothers. Unknown connection to the 'Powerpuff Girls'

Brick is a young male with red eyes and red hair. Specializing in many things, he is feared by even the highest ranking criminals. With an incredible IQ of 185, he is considered a genius. His strategies have never failed. He can hack into anything encrypted, any surveillance system. His combat skills are very impressive, with the knowledge and skills of Aikido, Taekwondo and Judo. He is also considered an excellent boxer. His skills with a sword are also incomparable. His reflexes are fast and he has an incredible strength of four men. He is currently the leader of a crew with his two brothers, called the 'Rowdyruff Boys'. Their team is feared greatly, and his skills are undoubtedly a higher level than many others. However, he is not to be completely trusted. There is not much solid proof of who they are. They keep their full identity secret. Their connections to the 'Powerpuff Girls' are unknown, but they do not seem blood related.

* * *

Blossom studied it a bit. It seemed very, very similar to Boomers folder, just with different skills.

 _This isn't enough. I want more information. I need to know more before I make any assumptions._

Then Blossom remembered the USB drive she stole. Digging through her pockets, she took it out, grabbed her laptop and inserted the drive. Scrolling through random names of spies, she found the name Brick JoJo. Clicking on the name, A few files about the man popped up. Taking a deep breath, Blossom started reading them.

 **Buttercup**

 _Ugh, why did I agree to do this? There's too much reading involved._

Buttercup glanced at her cheerful sister who was happily reading away about that blonde kid, wondering how Bubbles enjoyed this kind of thing. Sighing, Buttercup started reading the the document on the guy that stole her root beer.

* * *

 **Name:** Butch JoJo

 **Age:** Seventeen

 **Gender:** Male

 **Parents:** Unknown

 **Current Occupation:** Spy/undercover agent

 **Skills:** Close combat

 **Background:** An orphan. Two brothers. Unknown connection to the 'Powerpuff Girls'

Butch is a young male with green eyes and black hair. Although his skills are limited, he is a very valuable team member. His combat skills haven't ever been rivaled before. His incomparable strength is almost inhuman. The man is greatly feared for his power, and is the strongest in muscle in his crew. He is quick, with fast reflexes, although not as fast as his brother Boomer JoJo. He is currently a member of a crew with his two brothers, called the 'Rowdyruff Boys'. Their team is feared greatly, and his skills are undoubtedly a higher level than many others. However, he is not to be completely trusted. There is not much solid proof of who they are. They keep their full identity secret. Their connections to the 'Powerpuff Girls' are unknown, but they do not seem blood related.

* * *

Buttercup read it over again, disbelief written all over her face. She refused to believe what the document said, considering it something impossible.

 _That asshole was this good? No frickin' way... No wonder he got so damned cocky. People believe he's some sort of monster with all of his brute strength._

This had only made Buttercup want to punch the guy more. Gritting her teeth, she started thinking about the imbecile. Remembering their fight over her root beer, and how he kept on smirking, with that smug look in his eyes. And when he kept teasing her, calling her 'babe'. Or when he effortlessly dodged most of her punches. And when he stared at her ass and tried to... kiss her...

Buttercup felt her face burn when she recalled the memory. She had never been more grateful to the blonde kid that she never even met.

 _Stupid idiot, Stupid idiot, Stupid idiot._

She realized that her face wasn't going down in temperatures at her face, she hoped that her sisters didn't see.

 _Seriously, blushing? I don't blush. Stop it Buttercup. Stop. it._

 **Bubbles**

 _I wonder what happened. Buttercup seems really flushed. Is she mad or something?_

Bubbles had finished reading over the document on Boomer, and didn't really know what she should do. Getting up, she walked to Blossom, who was on her laptop.

"Hey, whatcha reading?" Bubbles asked her sister, eyeing the screen. It was an old newspaper article with the headline 'Brick JoJo: Good or Evil?'. She looked over to her redhead sister, and noticed her concentrated face. Smiling to herself, she realized how hard Blossom was working for this. Bubles thought a bit about what she could do to help her...

Then she remembered something. Blossom had mentioned her date with Brick to her, saying that it was to gather information. Well, gathering information or not, there was no reason why she couldn't wear something cute. It was the leader's first date after all. Remembering that Blossom had no clothing appropriate for dates, Bubbles decided to make herself useful and do something. It was about time to give Blossom a make-over anyways. Bubbles grinned.

 _My mission: Shopping for Blossom._

 **Authors note:** so I know my updates are getting messed up. I don't really have a proper schedule of how often I'm going to update... So I'll just write when I'll update next at the end of every chapter. My next update: August 16, 2015, _time in Canada. (That's where I am so...)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** I updated early! I said I would on the sixteenth, but I updated early. :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. Sorry. :(

Bubbles

"Why are we doing this?" The redhead, sighed, obviously annoyed. Bubbles giggled.

"Well duh! You have a date! With a boy! And he's cute! And… well yeah… C'mon Blossy loosen up, and let's go already!" Bubbles said, urging Blossom to get into the car. Unwillingly, Blossom climbed in, and Bubbles drove them to the mall. Her sister having a date was a huge deal to Bubbles. The three sisters were sixteen and this was Blossom's _first date._ Being spies, they never had much time for boys, but now was the perfect to time for Bubbles to get her sister into a cute romance. She fidgeted in excitement.

"Why is it necessary to buy new clothing when you have a date? I have plenty of clothes at home, I don't need anymore." Blossom asked her. Bubbles stuck her tongue out at while she looked for a parking space to park the car.

"It is sooo necessary! Have you seen your wardrobe? All your skirts and shorts go past your knees, and you own only one pair of skinny jeans! Your shirts and sweaters are baggy, out of style, and cover almost all your skin, except your arms when you wear short sleeves. You don't show cleavage, your hair is almost always tied up into a ponytail, and I don't know any girl other than you with so many track pants and sweatpants. Don't you want to look cute?" Bubbles said, parking her car. The two girls got out.

"What's wrong with not showing cleavage and having a ponytail?" Blossom asked, slightly offended. Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"Nothing is wrong with not showing cleavage and having a ponytail. Showing cleavage just makes you more attractive. And your ponytail is fine. In fact I like your ponytail. But I would like it if you let your hair down more, 'cause the ponytail thing with the red ribbon is getting old. You've been wearing the same ribbon since you were five!" Bubbles said, dragging her out of the parking lot and into the mall.

Blossom sighed, knowing that there was no way she would be able to change her sisters mind. Once Bubbles makes up her mind, it's almost impossible to change it.

Especially when it came to shopping for clothes.

They went through at least fifteen stores, Bubbles buying everything on sight. When they came back to the car, there were eight full bags of clothing and accessories. One the drive back, Blossom spoke up.

"I don't think I needed so many clothes for _just one date._ " Bubbles laughed at her comment.

"Who said that this would be your only date?" Bubbles said. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Of course this would be my only date. I'm not actually looking for a relationship right now. Plus, what other guy would be idiotic enough to ask me out?" Blossom said.

"There isn't going to be another guy. Brick will most likely ask you out again. I mean, I don't know much about him, and he's super mysterious and all, but he looks like someone who would really pursue the girl he likes. He seems very confident with his women." Bubbles said, giggling at the thought of her sister and the man together. Blossom, the girl with the IQ that leveled Bricks, had actually never thought of this.

"He doesn't like me." The girl in the ponytail said after thinking for a bit. The blue eyed girl paused for a moment.

"And why not?" She asked. Blossom shrugged her shoulders.

"He's probably just messing with me. Or he's just curious about things, like us. I don't know." Blossom said. Bubbles sighed.

"Seriously, just let me have my fun alright, Bloss?" Bubbles said. Blossom laughed, saying "Alright, then."

* * *

Blossom

After shopping, Blossom had decided to go to the training grounds to sharpen her skills a bit. Seeing that nobody was there, she started punching a punching bag aggressively. She felt her knuckles throb after a few minutes of punching the bag with her bare hands. She didn't like using gloves when punching things. She feared that the glove may start to wear down, and considered it a waste of material. She started punching the bag unconsciously, as her mind traveled, thinking about the most random things. The punching grew harder and harder, without her noticing anything, not even the pain in her hands. She almost punched the bag off it hinges when she heard a deep voice, chuckling then talking.

"Tough girl, eh?" Blossom recognized the voice. It couldn't anyone other than Brick. She stopped pounding the punching bag.

"No, that would be Buttercup." She said, not even bothering to look at Brick. Instead, she started running laps around the grounds. Brick couldn't help but feel mesmerized as he watched her run, her beautiful yet determined face, her perfect figure, and the long locks of fiery red hair that trailed behind her in a high ponytail. In no time, Brick caught up to her, running beside Blossom. An annoyed frown spread over her face. She ran at a faster pace, and he caught up to her. Increasing her speed again, she tried to outrun the smirking boy, but she couldn't this repeated until both of them were sprinting in speeds that would've surprised even Boomer. Suddenly halting to a stop, she turned to face Brick, a glare on her face.

"What do you want?!" She hissed at him, her eyes narrowed in anger. This only made the man in the hat smirk more.

"You're cute when you're mad."

Blossom's face flushed a bright red. She suddenly hated having such pale skin, it made her blushes way too visible. Brick leaned closer, until his breath was tickling her right ear.

"You're even cuter when you blush." He whispered in her ear. This only made Blossom blush more. She stumbled back a bit, than took a run for it.

 _Stupid jerk._

* * *

Buttercup

Buttercup was walking towards the training grounds, when she had almost been ran over by Blossom running. Steadying herself again, she walked into the training grounds, where she found Brick. He was practicing intricate series of kicks and punches. Instead being brash and aggressive like how Buttercup was used to, Brick seemed too controlled. Everything he did seemed powerful, while also rhythmic and flowing. It seemed so complicated, as well as perfectly simple. It amazed Buttercup. After a few minutes, he seemed to stop to take a drink of water. Buttercup walked up to him.

"I saw all that. You're amazing." Buttercup said. Brick looked at her.

"Aren't you Red's sister?" He asked, not sure how he knew.

"Um, yeah. Hey do you think you can teach me some of that? It was incredible." She said, hoping he'd agree.

"Ask my brother. Although he isn't as controlled as I am, and doesn't like to keep his attacks as organized, he's inhumanly strong. He would be able to teach you something. He probably understands your fighting style and technique better." He said, before sipping his water. Buttercup looked confused.

"Boomer? Seriously? Sure he looks tough, but close combat doesn't seem to be his kind of thing." She said.

"Not Boomer. Butch." Brick said, after several gulps of water. He capped his drink. Buttercup raised her eyebrows.

"That asshole?" She asked, with disbelief.

"Who you callin' an asshole?" Said a voice behind her. She turned around, spotting Butch leaning against a wall, smirking. Buttercup felt very annoyed to have to see him again.

"Why are you here?" She asked, irritation clouding her face.

"To find someone to spar. So? Whaddya say, babe? Want a piece of this?" He said, obviously trying to irritate her more. He found her more attractive when she was mad.

"You want to fight? Lets fight. I wanted to kick your ass, anyways." She huffed, walking towards him.

"You talk about my ass a lot. I think you like it." He said, smirking. Brick let out a small chuckle before leaving. Buttercup glared at Butch.

"Spar. Now." She spat out, obviously angry. He out let an exaggerated sigh.

"You just had to ruin my fun. Alright, babe, but try keep up, 'kay? I don't wanna hurt that adorable face of yours." He said, smirking. She grit her teeth, then threw a punch in his direction. He dodged it like nothing had happened. Buttercup's fury had never been so fueled before.

And she loved it.

It was nice to have her adrenaline rush through her, her anger and frustration release from her body as she attacked him. He dodged most of everything, except a kick to the face and a punch in the stomach. The punch had hardly fazed him but the kick sent him stumbling back a bit. He smiled. He decided that he liked her anger, it made her more attractive. He smiled at her and got in a stance. They threw punches and kicked, but they were too evenly matched.

"You're pretty good." He said, grinning. She smiled a bit. "Not so bad yourself, Butchie-boy." She said.

"Wanna end it here?" He said. It seemed pointless to keep fighting. Buttercup sat down onto the ground.

"Sure. To be honest, I'm pretty beat." She admitted. Her counterpart chuckled, his green eyes watching her. He knelt down, so that he was at her height, leaning towards her.

"What are you-" Her words were cut off when his lips found hers, giving her a light peck. Butch got up again, grinning.

"I never start something I can't finish." He said, reminding her of their last encounter. Then he walked off, leaving a very flushed Buttercup.

 **Author's note:** I know it's shorter than my usual chapters, sorry... But I had fun writing this one. :)


	5. Chapter 5 (Side story)

**_*This is a side story*_**

 **Author's note:**. This is more of a short side story, not exactly a full chapter. Please read and review. To all people out there, thank you so friggin' much for reading so far into this terrible fanfic. You are all fantabulous (Fantastic and Fabulous) Ps, this will be just the Blues, 'cause I felt like I wasn't putting enough of Boomer/Bubbles in the story. Sorry to all Red and Green lovers, but I promise the next chap will _probably_ have lots of Red/Green moments.

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own. Don't sue. _Please._

Bubbles

 _…_ _What is going on?!_

Bubbles was simply watering her flowers, when something ran into her. So now, here Boomer was hovering over Bubbles, when she lied on the grassy field, her locks of hair spread out. Somehow, they got in the position where he was pinning her down.

 _Gosh, when did this become a cheesy chick flick?_

Actually, Bubbles wouldn't have minded being in a cheesy chick flick with Boomer. She fully admitted her little crush on him.

 _He's just too cute._

"Uh, hi." He said, nervously, giving her an unsure smile, breaking the awkward silence that fell over them.

 _Again with the cuteness._

"Hey." She said, giggling lightly. Boomer completely fell in love with the twinkly laugh, and zoned out, staring at her pink lips. "Can you get off me?" She said, bringing him out of the little fantasies that went on in his mind.

"Uh, y-yeah, of course." He said, stuttering, his face flushing from their positioning. It wasn't like Boomer to randomly start daydream. He was a realist, practical but still creative and artistic. He moved his body, and sat down on the ground beside her. "Sorry." He mumbled under his breath. Bubbles sat up, beside.

"It's all good, I'm not hurt or anything. Want to tell me why you were running?" She asked.

"Butch was chasing me." He said, looking at the ground.

"Why?" Bubbles asked, confused. She was annoyed with the fact that he wasn't facing her. Boomer shifted slightly before speaking up.

"I was teasing him. About Buttercup. I saw him kiss her yesterday, so I brought it up today and made fun of him." He muttered, still not facing her. The blue eyed girl gasped.

"What? He… he _kissed_ her?! He kissed _Buttercup?!_ How is he still alive?" She spluttered, not believing what she heard.

"I don't know. I told him that I saw what happened yesterday, and his face immediately turned red. So I teased him, calling him a little schoolgirl in love. Then he lunged for me, but I escaped, thanks to my speed." He said, feeling a little more comfortable with talking to Bubbles. However, he still couldn't meet her eyes. The blonde girl giggled.

"So weird." She said, still giggling. Boomer loved the melodic sound.

"What's weird?" He said, not sure whether she meant that he was weird, the fact that Butch liked Buttercup was weird, or that their awkward conversation was weird.

"Well, my black haired sister was kissed by your brother, and my redheaded sister has a date with your other one." She said.

"Blossom has a date with Brick?" He asked, incredulously. He knew that Brick wasn't one to get too serious with his women. But when he did, he would get _seriously_ serious. Brick was a kind of guy that could take any woman, so he hardly ever settled down. But when he did settle down, the girl would completely take over his mind. One-night stands were his thing, not dates, or relationships. Brick dated only once in his life, with some redheaded girl he met during a mission, when he was younger. Boomer didn't know much about the girl, and he never met her, but he knew that Brick was serious about her. But when the mission ended, Brick never got to see the girl again, telling Boomer she 'disappeared'.

"Maybe he has a thing for redheads." He whispered under his breath, making sure Bubbles hadn't heard.

"Don't they seem cute together?" Bubbles said, smiled. Boomer didn't say anything, just kept his eyes glued to the ground. Bubbles was getting pissed with the fact that he wouldn't look at her. She wanted to see his eyes.

"Stop staring at the ground, Boomer. Am I that hideous?" She asked, annoyance in her tone.

"Quite the opposite. You're too pretty to look at." He said quietly, hoping she hadn't heard him. But she heard. And blushed.

"Oh…" She said, heat creeping up her face. He finally shifted his gaze to meet her eyes. His mind wandered when he saw her face, wondering how she would look with her hair down, and how it would feel to run his fingers through it.

Reaching his left hand out, he released her left pigtail, pulling out the ribbon. Slowly putting the ribbon down, he reached again, and pulled out her second pigtail. Her locks tumbled onto his hand. Putting the ribbon, he lightly trailed his fingers through the curly tresses. She stood there, frozen with embarrassment. The blush that covered her face darkened considerably. His hand held a lock of golden hair within his fingers. Leaning close, he raised it closer and lightly pressed his lips onto the perfect ringlet of hair. His lips lingered for a minute, before releasing the curl. Raising his gaze a little higher, he stared into the pair of the most radiant eyes he had ever seen. They were exactly like his… but still so different… _So mirrorlike… Yet so beautiful._

He was astonished. It had never occurred to him that someone could be this beautiful. She looked like a piece of art. He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. Staggering back in bewilderment of what he had done, he got up as fast as he could, and ran as fast as his legs took him. He could've sworn that it was that fastest he ever ran in his life. Reaching his room minutes later, he threw himself onto his chair. Grabbing a pencil, he sketched a picture of a girl onto a blank piece of paper.

 _So mirrorlike… Yet so beautiful._

 **Author's note:** I added small mentions of Greens and Reds just because I felt that they needed to be mentioned. You're welcome, Green/Red shippers. Ps, yes, the girl Brick met when he was younger is Blossom. I don't know if I should make Blossom realize it. I don't know if Brick already realizes it. Anyways, don't you just love the Blues? So cute. Bye now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Okay so I got a request from a reviewer that I should make Blossom realize that she had dated Brick before, and I was like "Oh. Okay then." So guys, keep adding requests and stuff. I will TRY (notice that I wrote try) to add everything you guys ask for, so feel free to give suggestions in the reviews. Okay, love you guys so much, (meaning my reviewers and my silent readers) bye now. Read n' review. Ps, this chap will be mostly Reds (it's their date) with hints of Blues and Greens. Greens is next, though, for the next chap. Blues will just be random and everywhere.

 **Disclaimer:** It's not as if you don't know, I just don't want to get sued. So, no, I don't own the Powerpuff girls.

Blossom

Knocking on Bubbles's door, Blossom expected to hear a cheerful voice and see a huge smile. But there was no voice, and the door didn't open. She knocked again, still with no avail. Frowning, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Bubbles? You there? I'm coming in." Blossom said, opening the door. Bubbles had earbuds on, listening to classical music, and she looked very determined. Walking closer towards Bubbles, Blossom realized that her sister was drawing something. Leaning closer, she tapped Bubbles's shoulder.

"Bubbles... Wait, is that Boomer?" She said, pointing to the picture. Bubbles snapped her head around, her face pink. She laughed nervously and dropped her pencil.

"Haha, yeah..." She said. She decided to change the subject before Blossom could question her.

"So what brings you to my room?" Bubbles asked quickly. Blossom thought back, trying to remember what she was going to say to Bubbles before having the shock of seeing her drawing Boomer. Then she remembered, and smiled.

"Oh right! I was going to ask for your opinion on how I look in the clothes you bought. I didn't know what to wear, since you bought so many clothes... So I thought that you could help me." She said. Bubbles blinked, obviously not remembering what Blossom was talking about. Then suddenly, her love for matchmaking came back.

"Wait! Today's your date with Brick! How could I forget?! Okay major makeover time! We need to make you fabulous. Not that you're not fab, we just need to make you more fab." Blossom squealed in delight and dragged her redheaded sister to Blossoms room. Pulling out the bags of new clothing, she flipped through the bag, looking for the perfect outfit. Pulling out a pastel pink blouse, and white booty shorts, she threw them at Blossom.  
 _Casual but cute,_ Bubbles thought.

* * *

An hour later, Blossom looked like she just walked out of a fashion magazine. She looked casual, but somehow she made everything work, and looked amazing as well. Her hair was down, and her clothing was crisp and clean. Her face was flawless, with minimal makeup. It was 4:50, she realized. Remembering that Brick had said to meet him at 5:00, she thanked Bubbles and dashed out the door, heading to the training grounds. Brick told her to meet him there, and it took approximately 7-8 minutes to get to the training grounds from her room. However, Blossom liked being early.

When she got to the meet-up area, Brick was already there. She glanced at her watch.

 _It was 4:57_

Brick walked towards her, smiling.

"Shall we go?"

* * *

They walked to a small coffee shop, in complete silence the entire way there. Blossom hated the silence. She wanted to hear Bricks voice again, and she didn't know _why._ After ordering two coffee's for the both of them, he payed and grabbed the drinks. Leading her to a table, he gave her a coffee. She caught a few whiffs of his cologne when they sat down. She recognized the smell. The smell was almost nostalgic. But she couldn't distinguish where she had smelled it before.

"Why do you seem so familiar?" Blossom asked. He seemed very familiar. Blossom remembered that she had seen red hair as fiery as his before, and eyes that almost mirrored her own. He chuckled in a deep voice. She recognized the voice too, maybe a in few pitches higher. Had she known him when he was younger?

"Still haven't figured it out, strawberry?" He said, smirking. Her eyes widened at the nickname.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

"Blossom, your mission is to defeat a man named "Agent B7". We do not know enough to figure out who it is, but our sources tell us that he is a very skilled spy."

Blossom was twelve and the time. Nodding, she agreed to the mission, thinking that it wouldn't be too hard. But that was where she was wrong.

After days of investigating, Blossom decided to take a short break from developing strategies and setting traps. She went to a coffee shop near her, and ordered a nice, hot, steaming cappuccino. Sipping her drink, she sat down at a table, spreading her blueprints onto it, looking over her plans. Although she said she was taking a break, Blossom never missed a chance to study or work. A boy sat next to her, peering at the blueprints.

"Impressive for such a young girl." He said, amused.

Her head turned to face him. After looking at him, she raised an eyebrow.

"Who you callin' a young girl? You don't look much older." She said. The boy smirked.

"But I'm different."

"Then so am I." Blossom said, sipping her drink.

"I know. A spy right?" He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Blossom almost spat out her drink.

"H-how? How do you know?" She asked, her eyes wide. The boy smirked.

"I'm the same." He said. "The name's Br- Wait. I can't tell you my real name. Well, others refer me to Agent B7, so you can call me that." He said, shrugging a bit. Blossom gaped. This kid was the skilled spy that people tried to catch?

"Well, then, I'm not telling you my name either. You can call me..." She trailed off, not knowing what she wanted to be called.

"Strawberry." He said.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"I'll call you strawberry." He said, authority in his voice. Blossom frowned.

 _This guy is weird..._

 _"_ Okay then..." She said, not sure of how she should answer.

Months later, the twelve year old Blossom and the thirteen year old Brick had many dates. The boy amused Blossom, and Blossom amused him. They slowly fell in love. Or at least, like. They fell in... like. Actually, no. Brick definitely fell in love with this girl. He loved the way she made his heart pound, the way her smile always fixed everything, and the way she made him laugh. The love was uncontrollable. Although he was young, he definitely knew that it was love. He felt himself drown in his overwhelming feelings for her. Blossom, however, didn't feel this way. She would've loved him, definitely, but her mission held her back. She _refused_ to love the boy. It was like her mind and her heart were always arguing. However, she did admit to herself that she had a very large crush on him. That''s when she realized that she couldn't finish her mission. That's also when she realized that emotions and spies don't mix well. She broke it off with 'Agent B7' and just continued her life as a spy.

But that didn't mean she forgot him. She missed him, but decided to push her feelings away.

* * *

"A-agent B7?" She asked whispering under her breath. Brick put on a small smile.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't forget me. I never really forgot you. I was a young boy in love, you see, so it really hurt when you pushed me away. I thought I was over you, but I never gave up, not really. And now that I get to see you again, I realized that." He said, still smiling. Blossom suddenly felt her former feelings for the boy bubble up inside her. She tried to push the emotions down, but they were too strong. They were so much stronger than before, and the feelings overwhelmed her. She wanted to say something, anything. But all of her words were caught in her throat. Brick continued talking.

"Don't push me away again, okay? I want to be with you. I l-" he was about to say 'love', but he changed his mind. "I like you." He said. He didn't want to bewilder her too much.

"I-I..." Blossom stuttered, not sure of what she should say. Looking away, and not meeting his eyes, she talked quietly.

"You were just a mission. I was supposed to catch you."

"But did you complete that mission?" He asked quietly. Blossom shook her head no. Because of her feelings, she couldn't catch him.

"I didn't want to hurt you." She said, quietly. Brick smiled slightly.

"You did catch me though. You caught my heart. But you hurt me as well, Strawberry. You left." He said. Blossom felt her heart leap when he called her by her nickname. Then she realized something.

"This is the same coffee shop." She said. She meant that it was the same place as where they met. But Brick knew what she meant.

"Yeah, it is." He said, softly. She gave him a smile. Taking a deep breath, Blossom thought for a few seconds, before speaking up again.

"Let's restart. Let's be friends." She said, hopefully.

"Are you seriously friend-zoning me? I thought that you'd know by now. I don't want to be friends." He leaned in closer, giving her a peck on the cheek, his lips lingering against her soft skin. Picking up his coffee, he got up from his chair.

"Here. At 3:00, tomorrow." He said, before walking away. Blossom touched her cheek, where he had kissed her. Feeling her face heat up, she got up a few minutes later and left the shop as well.

 _Damn, I didn't even ask him about our weird resemblances._

She sighed.

 _At leas_ _t I have another date with him tomorrow._

* * *

Buttercup

"Hey, babe." A voice said, behind her. She felt her face heat up. She knew that voice. She also recognized the person's cocky tone.

"Are you stalking me?" She said, a little pissed off that she had to deal with him. She didn't turn around to face him.

"No. Do you want me to?" He asked. Buttercup could literally hear him smirk.

"No. Now go away." She said. She felt shivers go down her spine as his hand reached out and touched her dark hair. They parted like strands of silk. She turned around to face him, and slapped his hand away.

"What do you want?" She grumbled in annoyance.

"Someone's grumpy." He said.

"What. Do. You. Want?" She asked again, in a more demanding tone. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

"You." His breath tickled her ear, and she felt her blood run cold.

Then boiling hot. As she felt the heat going up her cheeks, she turned away, hoping he wouldn't see. But Butch was a spy. He was very fast. Very observant. Using his hand, he held her chin and tilted her face towards his, smirking.

"Awww, look at you. All flustered and red." He said, teasingly. A girly giggle ruined the moment. The two green eyed people turned their heads towards the sound. Bubbles was giggling, next to Boomer, who had a raised eyebrow.

"Don't let me ruin your romantic moment, keep going!" She said, giggling more. Buttercup never felt more embarrassed in her life.

"You're one to talk! If I remember correctly, when you came home last night, your hair was down, and your face was flustered! You locked yourself in your room and giggled throughout the entire night! You did something with Boomer, didn't you?" She said, accusing the two people.

That had shut Bubbles up. The blondes both started blushing madly.

"N-no! We didn't!" Bubbles squeaked out in a small voice. It was Butch's turn to raise an eyebrow. One thought flitted through his mind.

 _What the hell?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** If you're one of the people who reads my stuff a lot, you would probably realize that I'm updating this fanfic _almost_ daily. And I still will, until summer vacay is over. When school starts again, I'm probably gonna update like weekly or every-two-weeks-ly. Anyways, that aside, I need to give an overdue shoutout to all my wonderful reviewers. I have 12 right now, and that makes me insanely happy. So here's a shoutout to: Zebras345, NightSlaughter1, kittycatwolf, MusicAngelTwins, taco, 9 and all the guests that didn't use a pseudonym. You are all fabulous people! I will give personal shoutouts in the next few chapters, but I can't keep doing this forever. Plus, if you're a guest and you put a review, make sure you name yourself something so I don't just call you 'guest'. Anyways, here's the chap, read n' review!

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own the Powerpuff girls. Don't sue me. Please.

Buttercup

Bubbles had greatly insulted the raven haired girl when she acted like her and Butch was a couple. The thought was insane. Buttercup didn't want to think of something so disgusting, but small thoughts flitted through her mind. The 'what if's' and 'how would it feel if's' raided her mind. She suddenly remembered her kiss with him. Biting on her lip angrily, she glared at the floor. It was her first kiss. She didn't want someone like Butch to take her first kiss. This annoyed her to no end. Buttercup really didn't like the fact that he was always playing games with her, but the she never minded the games themselves. And the fact that she didn't mind bothered her. She didn't like Butch, that was for sure, but she didn't mind being kissed by him. By the fact that he kissed her, yes, but not by the kiss itself. It sounds complicated but it made perfect sense in Buttercup's mind.

Sighing angrily, she jumped onto her bed, munching on crackers. She felt like she wanted break something. Or someone. Turning on the TV she watched a soccer game, but unlike her usual competitive self, she didn't feel too interested. Turning the TV off, she sighed, stuffing her face with more crackers. She suddenly felt an urge to see Butch. It was almost like she NEEDED to see him. Right away. She didn't know why she felt this way, but she guessed that it was so she could punch him and rip him to shreds for all the stress and confusion he gave her over the past week.

Getting off her bed, she got herself up and out the door, looking for Butch. When she found him, she found herself following her instincts and threw a punch towards his face. Butch dodged, confusion clouding over his face. She kept punching aimlessly at his face, but he dodged all of the attacks with ease, because of his fast reflexes and reactions. Buttercup was panting from throwing so many punches but she didn't stop. Panting heavily, she kept trying to punch him pointlessly. When he caught both of her fists in his hands, he leaned in closer to her to study the green Powerpuff.

"Why're you actin so aggressive today. What did I do?" Butch said, leaning very close to the black haired girl. His nose was already touching hers because of the close proximity.

That's when she did something nobody on earth thought she would do. She... kissed... Butch. Just a quick peck, but a kiss, nonetheless. Releasing his lips, she stumbled back a few steps, before she walked away normally, trying to hide her embarrassment and bewilderment of what she had done. She didn't know what on earth came over her. And it scared her.

"Don't think too much of it. Just acted on impulse." She said, coolly. It was true. It was on impulse. But Buttercup didn't know why she had these impulses. Butch chuckled.

"Never knew you felt that way, babe." he mumbled to himself. However, Buttercup had sharp ears. She picked up every word.

"Felt what way?" She screeched, turning around to face him again, eyes narrowed into little slits.

Butch threw his hands up in surrender.

"Chill it, babe. This guy means no harm." He said with a boyish grin.

"Say that before you steal my root beer, my pride, and my first kiss!" She spat out, without knowing what she said.

"Wait... I'm your first kiss?" He said raising his eyebrows in question. Buttercup's cheeks reddened at the question. He chuckled lightly.

"See you later, babe." He said, walking off. Buttercup never felt more confused or frustrated in her life. Why was she feeling this way? Why was it Butch that made her feel this way? She felt butterflies in her stomach every time he was near, and her face always heated up at his presence. She didn't like it.

So she drowned the butterflies in her anger.

Stomping away angrily, she went back to her room, eating her crackers once again

 _Why did I kiss him?_

She didn't know.

 _Why do I feel so irritated by some flirt?_

She didn't know.

 _Why is he the only person who can do this to me?_

She didn't know.

 _Why do I feel like I actually like this guy?_

She didn't know. Then she stopped her thoughts. Buttercup just realized what she had just asked herself.

 _Do I… Do I actually like the jerk? No, that's impossible._

Buttercup shook her head in annoyance.

 _Stupid teenage girl hormones._

* * *

Bubbles

Walking down the hard sidewalk, Bubbles strolled her way to her home. She was only a good two blocks away from her destination, and she didn't have much to do, so she took her time and enjoyed the amazing feel of the small winds and sunshine. Kneeling down, she looked at a little daisy in the ground, smiling at it. Bubbles felt like a little girl, childish and young, but she didn't mind. Younger minds can sometimes see the beauty of simple things, where some older people can't. Bubbles got up again, and continued her peaceful walk, when someone suddenly ran past her. The person was too fast to distinguish, but she saw a flash of blue and blonde. Bubbles only knew once person that ran that fast.

 _Boomer._

She realized it would only make sense if it was Boomer, seeing that he always wore blue, and had blonde hair. Picking up her pace, she ran after him, calling his name. Bubbles was fast as well, maybe not as fast as Boomer, but she was definitely very fast. She picked up her pace again, running into a fast sprint. It was exhausting, but she went at an incredible speed. Finally catching up to the boy, she talked as she ran beside him.

"Boomer! Slow down! Why are you running?" She said, loud enough for him to hear. Boomer turned and saw Bubbles, then immediately halted.

"Bubbles?" He asked, just noticing her. Bubbles realized that Boomer was sweating a teeny bit, but wasn't out of breath. Bubbles was panting a little, but didn't sweat too much. She glared at him.

"How is it possible to run so fast without being out of breath? My goodness, Boomer..." She said, irritated that she looked so out of shape when compared to him. Which she was _not._ Bubbles was many thing things, but never out of shape. Although she didn't have too much muscle, she was always quick on her feet, darting from one place to another. Although she seemed like she had complete noodle arms, Bubbles could use her arms to pick up almost anything under five hundred pounds. It came with being a spy.

"You... You caught up to me." Boomer said dumbstruck. His eyes showed astonishment.

"You're fast, but I can catch up. I don't think I'd be able to keep your pace though. What is with your endurance?" She said, her panting slowing down, then completely stopping. She breathed normally and she felt grateful that she could.

Boomer had completely ignored Bubbles's comment. He just gaped at her.

"No-Nobody catches up... Nobody's fast enough to catch up on my sprints..." He said, still dumbstruck. Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"I'm fast. So, why were you running anyways?" She asked, uncomfortable with the way Boomer stared at her, all astounded-like. His steady gaze made her fidget. She couldn't help but feel nervous under his eyes.

Boomer snapped out of his trance. Clearing his throat, he spoke.

"I'm on a mission. I was stealing this." He said, fishing through his pockets. Taking the item out, he showed Bubbles. It was a necklace. A small silver pendant of a butterfly hung on a thin chain. Bubbles gasped at its simple beauty. It was very elegant, but still modest.

"Some thief stole it, and my mission was to steal it back. It belonged to jewelry some shop owner, and he wanted it back in his shop so bad, he put up 'Lost' posters. The reward was only two thousand dollars, though, so I don't know why I took a mission with such a small pay. He was desperate, so I decided to be nice. Do you like it?" He asked. He had seen the look of awe in her eyes. Bubbles nodded.

"It's lovely." She said. "Quiet but beautiful." Bubbles smiled. Boomer realized that Bubbles had studied it very carefully. Putting the necklace back in his pocket, he ran off, saying a quick "See you later".

* * *

Boomer

The boy ran to the jewelry shop, where the necklace was stolen from. Seeing the owner of the jewelry shop, he walked towards him.

"Hey. I found your necklace thing." He said, taking out the necklace to show the man. The chain of the necklace dangled on his finger. The man gasped, taking the necklace.

"Thank you so much, boy. This is the most expensive piece in my shop! It's worth twenty thousand dollars." The man said, his voice wavering from gratefulness and relief. Boomer's eyes widened.

"Twenty thousand? How?" He said, not believing that the simple necklace would be worth so much. The man chuckled.

"The pendant is encrusted with tiny diamonds, and everything else is 100% sterling silver." He said. Smiling at the boy, he went to the cashier area.

"So, I owe you two thousand, right?" He asked Boomer. Boomer shook his head 'no'.

"You owe me the necklace. Since you owe me two thousand, I'll pay you eighteen thousand instead of twenty thousand." Boomer said, taking off his backpack. The older man gaped at the blonde.

"You're buying the necklace?" He asked, in disbelief. "But you are only a young boy. How will you be able to afford?"

Boomer unzipped his backpack, taking out a large wad of money. The mans eyes widened at how thick the wad was. Boomer skillfully counted one hundred eighty of the one hundred dollar bills. Setting the money on the counter, he silently took the necklace from the man's hand, and put it in his pocket. Zipping up his backpack, he got out of the shop, saying a quick "Nice doin' business with ya.", leaving the older man in bewilderment. Boomer decided to put the necklace to where it belonged.

Hanging elegantly on Bubbles neck.

Boomer knew that Bubbles's neck was the only place that would make the necklace even prettier. So he ran, looking for Bubbles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** I don't have much to say here... Thanks for all the support from my reviewers. I don't know who you all are, cuz most of you are guests, but you're all still fabulous. Read and review! Love ya guys, virtual hugs for everyone. Ps, this is mostly Reds, sorry Blue and Green fans. I promise that the next chap will have lots of Blues/Greens, and I promise that I won't break that promise.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Powerpuff girls. Don't sue me for writing fanfics.

* * *

Blossom

The redhead sighed, as she got she walked down the street. The streets were empty that day, and not many cars drove by. She was supposed to meet Agen- wait no, his name's Brick. Blossom kept forgetting to call him Brick, and not the name she knew him by, when they were younger.

When she reached the coffee shop, she pulled open the door, walking in. She saw Brick, already sitting at the table they sat at yesterday. He didn't notice her, he was busy staring out the window. She glanced at her watch. She was about four minutes and a half early, and Agent- _no, she meant Brick,_ was already there. Walking towards the table, she took at seat across from him. The table had two cappuccinos. Blossom guessed that the one closer to her was for her. She grabbed the cup, and thought for a bit. The cup was warm, but not the usual hot temperature that she was used to when she bought her cappuccinos. She guessed that it cooled off, slowly.

 _He must've been sitting here for a long time. But didn't he tell me to meet him at three? Plus, I'm early._

"Hey." She said, quietly. Brick didn't move. He just kept staring out the window.

"Hey." He said, after a short while. He still didn't move. Blossom looked out the window as well, expecting to see something that might've caught Brick's eye. But there was nothing. Just old buildings and dirty streets. Looking back at Brick, she studied him. Then, remembering why she was here, she spoke up.

"I have a few questions for you." Blossom said, firmly. She was determined to complete her mission. She hated not knowing things, and the fact that she didn't know something about herself seriously annoyed nodded, as a gesture for her to continue.

"Do you know why we're almost exactly the same? Meaning my sisters and you're brothers as well. You must now something right?" She asked.

"I do. But we're not exactly the same. Were similar, but also... opposites in another perspective." He said, his statement confusing Blossom.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, hoping to get more information.

"Nothing. Forget it." He said, waving the subject off. Blossom didn't give up.

"No, you know something. And I want to know what you know. I can't stand not knowing things!" She complained. Then she realized how childish she sounded.

"I-I'm sorry... That was immature of me." She apologized quickly.

"S'okay. But I can tell you what I know, if you really want me to..." He trailed off. Blossoms perked up at this.

"But what's in it for me?" He smirked. Blossom thought about it. He was offering to give information, but she needed to exchange something for it.

"Um... well what' something you really want? I can get you anything. Money, fame, girls, expensive artifacts, gold..." She trailed off. She didn't know what Brick wanted. He seemed like he already had everything he needed, and was happy with his life.

"You." He said simply. Blossom blinked.

"Me?"

"Yes, you." He replied. "If I tell you, then you become my girlfriend." Blossom blinked again, her eyes widening.

'W-wait, what? You're willing to turn down money and fame to date _me_? The boring bookworm?" She said, surprised. Brick nodded, muttering something under his breath, but Blossom couldn't hear. She ignored it.

"B-but... I'm just an average looking girl, you could go for someone much prettier than me! I mean like, you would turn all the money down to date me? I already like you so what's the point in doing tha-" She cut herself off, realizing what she said. Her face flustered, and she wished that she was somewhere else. Brick's eyebrows slowly raised at her statement.

"Repeat the last sentence." He said, with a tiny bit surprise in his voice. Blossom blushed harder.

"Um... I-I already l-like you... so what's the point-" She stuttered in embarrassment, before she was completely shut up with a light kiss on her lips. At first she was glad that Brick shut her up from embarrassing herself further. But then when she fully realized what had happened, her finger flew her mouth, touching her lips, where Brick kissed her. Brick gave a small smile, before leaning back into his chair.

"You're too cute. I'll tell you, but then you owe me another kiss." He said. Blossom felt her face heat up even more, if it were even possible. She nodded slowly, and he smirked. Standing up, she grabbed her hand leading her outside of the coffee shop, leaving their drinks behind. Blossom frowned.

 _What a waste... I wanted to drink the cappuccino..._

He led them to a dark alley. He let go of her hand, and sat down onto the dusty concrete.

"Sorry, I can't tell you in public. So we'll talk here." He said. Blossom crinkled her nose at the dirtiness of the ground, but sat down beside him, anyways.

"So?" She asked. She wanted him to tell her what he knew right then. Brick took a deep breath.

"You're an orphan, right? So you probably never knew your parents. Your mom was a sweet woman, and she took care of you, but you probably don't remember. She died when you were two. Nobody knew how,or why, but it drove your father insane. He was once an ordinary scientist, but he went mad. Up to when you were three, almost four, he had completely lost his mind. His sanity, gone. At the time, your housemaids took care of you, since your father wasn't capable. He started doing evil. He kidnapped and killed, but nobody knew. He was very quiet about his murders, and nobody found out. He kidnapped three four year old boys one day, all of them from different families. It was us. He didn't kill us or anything, but we were tortured. We had to go through painful training supersizes together. We could've died of exhaustion, especially since we were so young. We three actually used to all have brown hair, actually. But that was before he experimented on us. He took samples of your DNA and somehow mutated us into male versions of you. Not only that, but our personality became quite like yours too. Then he sent us to spy school. The same spy school your mother went to. You were sent to the same school by your dad, but when you hit the age of five, you were moved to a better spy school. Your skills at the time already surpassed many experienced spies. The reason why was unknown, but your skills were amazing. That's how you ended up here." He said.

Blossom stayed silent, analyzing everything he had explained. The fact that he was a clone of her creeped her out.

"My mom went to spy school?" She asked after thinking for a while. Brick simply nodded.

"Wait a second, you said we were moved because our skills were crazy good. If you and your brothers are...well, versions of us... then why weren't you moved as well?" She asked.

"We were going to get moved. But then the school got upgrades, and it's status went up. So they realized that it was okay for us to stay, seeing how the school was improved and could provide harder exercise's and missions for us. That's where I got my codename, Agent B7." He explained. Blossom nodded, processing the information carefully.

"Well, I have no more questions." She said. This meant that the mission was over, right? She didn't have to investigate anymore did she?

"You should. You still don't know a lot. But I don't think I'll tell you any more. You'll just have to find out yourself." He said. Blossoms high hopes hit the ground. The mission was still on. There was still more information she could find out about herself, and she wasn't going to let her chances to find out slip away.

"Wait, one more thing. How do you know all this?" She asked. Brick shrugged, but Blossom knew that the question bothered him. She found it suspicious.

 _Mental note: Find out how Brick knows all this stuff, and learn more about my... parents._

"So, the kiss you owe me?" He said, standing up from the ground, smirking. Blossom stood up as well.

"Now?" She asked, a little surprised that he remembered. She kind of hoped that he would forget until the next day. She liked the sound of kissing Brick, but she knew that it wouldn't be good for her. It would just confuse her. Emotions and spies don't mix.

Brick stepped towards her, and backed up, trying to keep a distance between them. She felt her back hit the wall, and she cursed silently.

 _This is so cliché,_ Blossom thought, as she admitted that she watched too many romance films. He leaned in, cornering her, his lips finally finding hers, and his body pressing her against the wall. The kiss went further, as her hands found his hair, and his arms wrapped around her petite frame. Entangling her finger in his red hair, she took off his cap. She felt so... _hungry_ for his touch. She pressed herself against him, trying to close as much space possible. Then she realized that this was wrong, no matter how right it felt. Unwillingly, She broke the kiss. Taking his red cap, she put it on her own head, smiling cheekily.

"I'll see you later, Agent B7." She said, walking off.

Brick smirked.

 **Author's note:** So some of you will notice that this chap is a lil' shorter. Sorry. But you see, I'm wondering if I should make a sequel for a different fanfic I wrote, and I'm working on a one-shot for the greens. I can't seem to know how to end the one-shot though so i didn't post it :( ... I'm also working on another fanfic that _isn't_ on the Powerpuff girls, and it's currently on my USB so no, the first chapter is _not_ posted. I'm still wondering if I _should_ post it. So, you see, I have to many fanfics write... So updates will be slower. So sorry. Okay, bye! Ps, I love all my reviewers. *virtual hugs*


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** I didn't update for like three days... I'm sorry. I was caught up with other stuff. Not a very good excuse, I know. Please keep reviewing though. You guys are the best. :) Like I promised, there's a lot more Greens and Blues in this chap, since last chap was just completely Reds, but there still will be small hints of Reds. Also, I wanted to do a few parts in the boys' perspective, so yeah. Anyways, on with the story.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope don't own the Powerpuff girls, don't sue me.

* * *

Butch

The black haired boy knocked on Buttercup's door, completely unaware of the unexpected punch that flew towards him when the door opened. He dodged the punch by reflex, simply sidestepping.

"Woah, there. What's with you?" Butch asked the grumpy girl. She scowled at him, annoyed that she wasn't able to punch him. The girl had wanted to hit something ever since what happened between her and Butch earlier that day. When she saw Butch, she thought that he was a perfect subject to take her stress out on. Throwing another quicker punch, she hit him in the jaw. He rubbed the area, raising an eyebrow.

"Calm it. Anger issues much?" He said, a little irritated by the fact that he didn't dodge the second punch. Buttercup's scowl grew deeper, as she narrowed her eyes, her lips pressing into a thin line.

"You have no idea." She hissed through her teeth. He raised his hands in surrender, but kept a smirk on his face. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she bared her teeth, in a threatening manner.

"Wipe the stupid grin off your ugly face." She spat out, about to close the door. But before she knew it, he was already in her house. She sighed, exasperated with the arrogant boy.

"Out." She said. He gave her a charming smile, giving a quiet 'no'. She growled in frustration. The smile made her knees go weak, but she would never admit it to anyone. Not even herself. She took a step closer to him, grabbed him by his shirt, fisting his collar. It was a little hard since he was wearing the tie. Then she realized that he was still wearing his spy uniform. Trailing her eyes up and down his body, she raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you still in your uniform?" She questioned. Not that she minded. He looked hot.

"I'm on a mission. And I was actually here to ask you to help me with it." He said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand off his shirt. Dropping her hand, he neatly patted down the slightly crumpled fabric.

"What? Can't handle a mission alone?" She said, trying to annoy him. It didn't work. He gave her an impassive face, not replying.

"Fine, I'll join. What is the mission?" She asked, sighing. Butch's face broke into a small smile.

"We're breaking an innocent man out of prison. He has a life sentence." He explained. She couldn't help but feel curious.

"Who?" She wondered out loud.

"A man named Albert." He answered. She sighed, as his response didn't help her curiosity at all.

"All right, let's go." She said, grabbing her uniform, and going to her bathroom to change. After coming out in thirty seconds, she came out in her uniform, and grabbed his hand dragging him out her door.

* * *

Boomer

The blonde boy found Bubbles on a swing in a playground, alone. She wasn't swinging, just sitting there, smiling with her eyes closed. Boomer didn't know why she was just wasting time sitting there, but just couldn't stop a thought that went through his mind.

 _Beautiful._

Bubbles hair swayed in the gentle breeze, framing her peaceful but cheerful face. Her eyelids were closed, as if she was dreaming about something far away, and her pink lips curved slightly into a delicate smile. She was, indeed, very beautiful.

Walking up to her quietly, Boomer put the necklace around her neck. When Bubbles felt the cold object touch her neck, her eyelids fluttered open. Turning her head around, she saw the boy, smiling at her. Looking down to her neck, she gasped when she saw the silver necklace she had admired before.

"A-are you giving this to me?" She asked him, smiling uncontrollably. He grinned back at her adorable expression.

"Yup. I bought it from the jewelry shop owner as soon as I gave it back." He said, admiring how pretty Bubbles made the necklace look. Bubbles felt a blush creep up her cheeks when she thanked him.

"But... It was expensive wasn't it? If finding it was two thousand dollars, wouldn't the price of it be even more?" She said, in an unsure voice. She didn't want Boomer to spend too much on her, even if she really loved the necklace.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't worth that much." He lied. It was way more expensive than Bubbles could even imagine. Seriously. But Boomer knew better than to tell the young girl the real price. She would freak out and give it back to him in an instance, just like the sweet, kind-hearted girl she was.

"...Alright." Bubbles said uncertain whether she should believe the boy or not.

"Hold on." Boomer said, as he started to push her on the swing. She giggled throwing her head back as she flew up and down continuously. She started singing in a light airy voice, her tone hitting the notes perfectly. Boomer could only be astonished by her beautiful voice. Her voice was just so _enchanting w_ hen she sung.

 _Remember those walls I built?_

 _Well, baby they're tumbling down._

 _And they didn't even put up a fight,_

 _They didn't even make a sound._

 _I found a way to let you in,_

 _But, I never really had a doubt._

 _Standing in the light of your halo,_

 _I got my angel now._

She turned her head slightly to face Boomer, giving a smile that made his heart pound faster. The way she sang made him felt like she was singing about _him._ Which, he thought was impossible.

 _It's like I've been awakened._

 _Every rule I had you breakin'._

 _It's the risk that I'm taking._

 _I ain't never gonna shut you out._

Her voice became a little louder, and her eyes glowed, stretching her smile into a grin. Boomer could feel himself blush, and hated himself for having fair skin that couldn't tan.

 _Everywhere I'm looking now,_

 _I'm surrounded by your embrace._

 _Baby, I can see your halo,_

 _You know you're my saving grace._

 _You're everything I need and more._

 _It's written all over your face._

 _Baby, I can feel your halo,_

 _Pray it won't fade away._

Her voice softened and slowed at the last two lines. Her smile dropped as she bit her lip, chewing on it nervously. The song was like an open confession of her feelings for him. They intensely gazed at each other, both blue eyes mirroring the other.

"Don't bite your lip." He said, softly. "It's... tempting." He said, almost whispering. He missed her voice. He yearned to hear her sing again. Bubbles immediately stopped chewing her lip, her cheeks flaming up instantly. Boomer chuckled softly at her reaction. Leaning in closer, he gently pressed his lips onto her forehead. When he pulled away from her silky skin, he pulled in closer to her ear, his lips slightly brushing against them as he whispered.

"Sing for me, Bubbles." He had said, his voice ever so softly. Her flustered face darkened in embarrassment as she nodded, opening her mouth to sing.

* * *

Blossom

The redhead walked out to the balcony, wearing the hat she stole from Brick. She decided that it suited her quite nicely, and it gave her comfort. The fact that Brick was around was very comforting. She hated admitting her feelings for him, but she realized how wonderful it felt to fall in love. Because she knew he loved her back. Still, she didn't want him to interfere with her work. This was something painful the came with the beautiful gift of feeling affectionate. Sighing she shook of her thoughts, walking to the balcony. Unlike Bubbles's room's balcony, which was filled with flowers, or Buttercups's balcony, which was filled with sporting gear she couldn't fit in her room, Blossoms's balcony was empty, with only a simple chair on it. Except that other day, a few years before...

 _*Flashback*_

She walked out the door to her balcony, suddenly greeted with a small flower pot with a tiny stem but long stem poking out of it. Attached to the stem was a small pink rose, and Blossom thought it was adorable. The size of it, and the color, made it seem so _cute_. She didn't know it ended up there, but she had a good guess. Suddenly a figure appeared behind her, and Blossom saw his shadow. Not knowing who he was or how he got there, she turned around and almost threw a punch before realizing who it was. Lowering her fist, she smiled.

"Agent B7." She greeted him, smiling. "How did you get here?"

He pointed towards his chest, smirking. "Spy." He said, obviously referring to himself.

"I see." She said, giggling. Holding out the pot, she smiled. "Thanks for this." She said. It wasn't insanely romantic or anything, but she found it cute. He returned the smile. Then she suddenly realized something and laughed.

"I'm afraid that I'm not very good with flowers, despite my name. It's ironic of how Buttercup and I were named, when Bubbles is the best with gardening and stuff like that." She said. He chuckled a little bit.

"It'll die later on if you can't care for it properly. But it's alright. Before it's dead, we'll already be married." He teased her, causing her to blush.

"W-who decided on that?!"

 _*Flashback end*_

* * *

Blossom had cared for the little plant for years, researching on how to garden roses. It had grown out of it's little pot, and so she moved it into a larger one, letting it become a small rose bush. Walking back inside from her balcony, she walked towards the potted plant she put on her windowsill. She noticed a single small pink petal was lying on her windowsill, dropped from one of the many roses. Picking it up, she lightly kissed it, putting it into the soil of the plant's pot.

 **Author's note:** No, I don't own Halo by Beyonce. So please don't sue me


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** I haven't updated in a while... I'm so sorry... I don't have much to say here... So on with the story?

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine. Don't sue me.

* * *

Blossom

Blossom went to the training grounds the next day, hoping to find somewhere to practice something. She didn't have anything in mind, she just wanted to train. It was the only way to keep someone off her mind. Walking to the farther, more dangerous part of the training field, she found herself walking through a mine field.

 _Oh right. When I was younger, the spies had to run through mine fields for training._

Blossom sighed, thinking back to the stupid training exercises that her superiors used to make her do. They were always so pointless. Walking through the dirty minefield, she found a sniper rifle just laying on the ground. She raised an eyebrow.

 _What's this doing here? Maybe one of the spies in training forgot it here. How dangerous._

Picking it up, she aimed up toward the sky, shooting a bird down. Moving towards the dead bird, she knelt down, studying it.

 _The American crow. Family: Corvidae. Weight: approx. 0.6 kg. Wingspan: approx. 90 cm. Age: adult, approx. 4 years._

She didn't want to touch the dead bird, so she simply walked away, carrying the sniper with her. She wanted to give back the sniper, but decided that she liked it, so she took it back home. It wasn't stealing. Well, it was, but when you come from a spy association, stealing is good. It makes you go up in rankings.

Humming a light song, she walked through the minefield with ease. She was agile and precise, so she knew that stepping on a mine would be impossible for her. Walking through, she heard a voice behind her.

"What's a little girl like you doing out here?" The voice said. She ground her teeth. She came outside so that she could forget that person. But here he was, talking to her. His voice suddenly sounded irritating.

"Go away." She said bluntly, walking a bit faster. She was still in the mine field. A small chuckle was heard.

Walking even faster, Blossom got out of the field. Going to another area of the training grounds, she decided to spar with someone. She called Buttercup, through the communication device on her watch, since she was too lazy to get her phone out. Several minutes later, Buttercup appeared before her, panting.

"Woah. If you were busy, I could've called Bubbles." Blossom said, not knowing why Buttercup seemed so worked up. Buttercup shook her head, which confused Blossom.

"Nah, I wanted to get away from somebody. I guessed that this was a pretty good excuse." Buttercup said, simply. Blossom realized that her sister sounded a lot like her.

"Who?"

"Butch. After a mission he made me join, we sparred at his house... But things got a little weird." Buttercup said, grimacing at the memory. Blossom decided not to push it further.

"Um, okay... Well we can spar after you take a breather... you seem really exhausted." The redhead said. Buttercup would've usually argued and try to spar with her sister despite how tired she was, but she wasn't in the mood that day. So, she nodded and sat down, trying to catch her breath. Her mind wandered to what had happened just half an hour ago...

* * *

Buttercup (half an hour ago)

"The mission wasn't hard. I can't see why you needed me to back you up." She said, leaning back into the seat of Butch's car. Butch drove on, in silence. Buttercup looked at him.

"Hey! Did you hear me? Jeez you're so quiet." She humphed. It annoyed her. Butch didn't seem like the quiet type, and him being silent was very hard for Buttercup.

"BUUTTTCCHHHH. AANSSWWEEERR MEEEEE." She yelled in his ear, seriously pissed off with the situation. She hated being ignored. Butch rolled his eyes in annoyance before finally speaking up.

"What?" He said, gruffly. Buttercup pouted, glaring at the dark haired man. She had these very strong urges of ripping his head off. She wanted to control her anger, but his face just completely infuriated her.

 _Who does he think he is?_

"Drive us to your place. I challenge you to a fight." She stuck her nose up into the air, acting all high and mighty. She wanted to intimidate him with her non-existent confidence, but he just chuckled. He was much stronger, and both of them knew it.

"Fight? You?" He smirked. "But, babe, I wouldn't want to hurt that pretty face of yours." He chuckled.

 _Who does he think he's talking to?!_

"Excuse me?" The angry girl hissed. She didn't want to any more shit from the counterpart. She had enough. Throwing blows at him didn't even seem satisfying anymore. She wanted to knock him unconscious. Not dead, heavens no, definitely not dead, but unconscious. Buttercup couldn't really see herself as a murderer anyways.

"Ah, we're here." Butch said simply, taking off his seatbelt. Opening the door of the car, he jumped out, and walked towards his house, leaving Buttercup struggling to take of her seatbelt. She could've sworn that there was glue or something that stuck the seatbelt in place. She wrestled with the wretched thing until it finally released her. Huffing, she opened the car door and jumped out, slamming the door behind her. Butch was at his doorstep, looking impatient.

"Slow much?" He complained.

"Shut up. Blame your stupid car" She stuck out her tongue at him, childishly. He unlocked his door, and they walked inside. Before Butch could say anything, Buttercup had already started throwing punches and kicks at him. Blocking all the attacks, he grew tired. Buttercup was moving at a constant speed, and wasn't going to slow down at any time soon. Finally deciding to make a move, he started throwing a few punches. She dodged them easily. Butch didn't want to hurt his counterpart, but if he didn't do something, she would hurt _him._

"Stop stalling! Fight back!" The girl screeched in anger. He sighed and threw a quick but painful punch to her gut. It hit her, but she kept attacking him, hurt or not. Her power was fueled by her rage.

"I'm not made of glass! You won't hurt me that easily! FIGHT BACK!" She demanded, throwing constant punches at his face. A few hit his cheek, but he dodged the rest. All the dodging was getting on her nerves. She wanted him to feel pain. But she also wanted a fair fight, where both people were attacking.

Butch finally got serious and fought equally. Throwing punches back and forth, they grew exhausted. They were evenly matched, so it was hard to land a punch on the other person. Butch gave a swift kick to her legs suddenly, making sure that she didn't expect him to. She tripped, falling onto the cold floor underneath her. The back of her head hit the hard ground, making her dizzy. Butch chuckled a bit at her clumsiness, but abruptly came to a stop.

Butch's eyes widened at the scene. Buttercup's skirt was hitched up from the fall, so that he could see her creamy , Buttercup had great legs. Butch gulped as his eyes wandered to her shirt. He hadn't realized it when they were fighting, but her shirt slipped down a bit as she threw punches, showing a teeny bit of cleavage and a black bra strap. He looked up to her face, which was red from fighting, eyes closed tightly from the painful fall and her hair scattered all of over the tiled floor. Smirking to himself, he made his way towards her, climbing over her body, so that he was hovering over her pretty little figure. He grinned. She scowled.

"What are you doing?" She said through her gritted teeth. He grinned even more.

"Decided that I wanted a better view of your pretty face, _babe._ " He emphasized the last word, attempting to anger her. It worked. Her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Get off!" She yelled, pushing his chest away. Or at least, trying to. He didn't budge. She kept pushing, releasing all her strength into a hard shove. He slightly flinched back about a centimeter, but her efforts were wasted, as he was still on top of her. She stopped pushing him away, as she realized it was pointless, but her hands lingered on his chest. It was hard and seemed nicely toned through his thin shirt, but she couldn't tell for sure. As she came back to reality, she mentally slapped herself and pulled her hands away. Trying to cover up her embarrassment she threw a punch to his jaw. He rubbed his jaw with his hand, smirking stupidly.

"Ouch, babe. That hurt. Fine, I'll get off." He said, rolling off of her and onto the ground. Buttercup got up and realized that he was still smirking. Wanting to wipe the cocky face he was making, she straddled him and started throwing punches at his face. He didn't seem hurt by them, because the smirk still remained.

"STOP THAT YOU ASS!" She yelled, frustration taking over her body.

"Stop what?" He was still smirking cockily. She ground her teeth.

"STOP ACTING SO DAMNED COCKY! STOP GRINNING LIKE THE ASS THAT YOU ARE! STOP GIVING ME SO MUCH SHIT! STOP BEING SO-" She was cut off be a press of his lips against hers. She backed away quickly.

"What are you doing you fag-" His lips pressed against hers again, and she couldn't help but feel surprised at the gentleness. She would've expected him to be much rougher.

She was right.

Right after she hesitantly kissed him back, he practically ate her mouth. Very, _very,_ rough. She squeaked in surprise and she could feel his smirk forming again. Then she realized that she hated him. Pulling away, she punched him in the face, walking out of the house as quickly as she could. Then her cell started ringing.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I know that this chap was super rushed and short and I'm sooo sorry. It shouldn't be this short especially since I haven't updated in a while I'm _SO SORRY!_ *Bursts into tears* Anyways, please review!

Ps: To the guest, Isabel... Um, sure, I'll be your friend? I'm a little confused but you sound cool, so I'll be your friend. Thanks for the review :) Please don't kill me.

Pps: To monkeyz2, Omg, that is such a good idea. I feel so stupid for not thinking it up. Thank you so much!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** OMG I'm so sorry, I haven't updated for months now. Sorry sorry sorry. I have no excuse. Just sorryyyyyyy, soooo sorryyyyy. I'm like so guilty. Don't worry it's not writers block, I'm just lazy. So I'm sorry. Here's an update, I'll try to make it a bit longer since I haven't updated in so long. Please keep reviewing, the only reason I'm updating is 'cause you guys are fabulous.

 **Disclaimer:** Ain't mine, don't sue, you know the drill.

* * *

Blossom

She needed to stop. She needed to regain her composure and just _stop._ Blossom couldn't go a few hours without thinking of her stupid, annoying, _attractive_ counterpart. She couldn't help but smile every time she said or heard his damned name. This wasn't good for her as a spy. Hell, it wouldn't be good for any type of teenage girl. It just wasn't healthy, or normal. It was almost _obsessive._

Shaking her head, Blossom threw her thoughts away and continued to eat her slice of chocolate cake. She hadn't had cake for so long, and it just tasted amazing. As always. She was at the cafeteria in headquarters, where most of the spies hung out when they had free time. Blossom hadn't been there for a while, so she never knew what would change in the menu. But there was _always_ chocolate cake, which always tasted amazing, so it was her go-to thing. Sighing, she took a spoonful of the sweet creamy substance. She was alone at her table, while the rest of the younger spies laughed around at the other tables. Other than some spies who looked up to her occasionally asking her for autographs and combat techniques, she didn't have anyone to talk to. But it was enough to see all the other spies at the cafeteria having fun with their peers. It almost made her feel like a normal teenage girl. Almost.

Someone pulled out the chair in front of her, sitting on it. She turned her head to face him, realizing that it was the man that she was just thinking about a few moments ago. Sighing, she ignored him, focusing on her cake. It was hard, since their was such a handsome man in front of her, but she managed. She didn't want to interact with him, the little crush she had on him was already enough. She wanted to be in peace, and have him stay silent and for them to just not talk. Or interact. Or kiss. Oh god, what was she even _thinking?_

She got her wish. They didn't talk or kiss or touch whatsoever. He just eyed her, watching her intently. There was no emotions displayed on his impassive face, but his eyes showed hints of affection. She suddenly felt uncomfortable under his strong gaze, but also felt so _right._ She felt so confused and guilty for liking him, it was against her standards of being a spy. But her feelings kept warring, the affectionate side of her telling her to let go of her responsibilities as a spy, and just _love._ She couldn't, she knew that. But she wanted to, so badly. Not being able to stand it any more, she looked up.

"What is it?" She snapped, her voice sounding sharper than she intended to make it sound.

"What's what?" He asked, his eyes pouring into her own.

"Why are you watching me eat?" She asked, softly this time. It would be creepy if it was anyone else watching her eat, but Brick made everything attractive.

"Sorry, is it bothering you?" He asked lightly. "I was just admiring your face." Blossoms' cheeks heated up instantaneously.

"Somehow, you can still be beautiful, no matter what you do." He said, smiling just a bit. The female spy looked away, embarrassed.

"Can I go to your place later?" Brick asked, instantly clearing up the tense atmosphere. Blossom raised an eyebrow, giving him a questioning look as she chewed her dessert.

"I want my hat back."

 _Ah, the hat. How could I forget?_

Swallowing the food, she daintily patted her mouth with a napkin.

"Of course. We can go now, if you'd like." She said, standing up. He stood up as well, grabbed her hand, then lead her to his car.

Blossom looked outside the window as Brick silently drove them to her place. It surprised her that he still remembered where she lived, but she didn't ask why or how.

When they got there, she quickly got out of the vehicle, closing the door of the expensive car. He came out as well, to her surprise.

"You can just wait in the car, I'll get the hat and bring it back to you." She said. He shook his head.

"Nope. I want to see your place." He said. She shrugged.

"Okay, but it never changed much. It's always been the same." She said, leading him inside her home. They went to her bedroom and she retrieved the hat that sat on the neat table. She tossed it to him, and he caught it, putting it on his head. They stood at an awkward silence for a while until Blossom spoke up.

"Uh, well, you can go now..." She said, trailing off a bit. She felt tense and awkward after everything that happened between them, so it couldn't be helped.

The redheaded man walked up to her slowly, inching towards her face. She gulped loudly, and he gave her a sly smile.

"Now, where would be the fun in that?" He teased. He set his hands on her waist. The girl inhaled sharply and waited for him to kiss her. It was wrong, but a part of her wanted it so bad. It had wanted him for too long already.

The kiss never came.

Instead, the pair ended up on the floor, laughing and wheezing; out of breath. He had tickled her, and they had a small round of a tickle fight. It was, indeed, very fun.

"I so won that." Brick said, while laughing. Blossom giggled.

"Nope. I did." She countered. She knew she didn't. But she argued anyways.

"Nuh uh, you did not." He said childishly. Blossom giggled. "Fine. You win this time." She pecked his lips. "Congrats you big doofus." She said, then sticking out her tongue at him.

Big mistake. _Really_ big mistake.

Right after the light peck, he grew silent. Inching closer, he gazed at her little pink tongue sticking out of her mouth. As soon as Blossom realized how tense the atmosphere was, she put her tongue back in her mouth. But it didn't change a thing. A few seconds past slowly, before her counterpart pressed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply. As soon as she felt his tongue flick in her mouth, she moaned in pleasure, urging him for more.

 _This is wrong, Blossom._

But why did it feel so right?

* * *

Bubbles

The blue-eyed girl looped the daisies, making knots for her daisy chain. Once she finished she set it top of her head, giggling slightly. Boomer pecked her forehead, in awe of her beauty.

"Beautiful." He breathed out, smiling at her. She blushed, only making her prettier. Kissing his nose, she put a daisy behind his ear. He grinned foolishly, showing off all of his white teeth. She giggled again.

"Cute." She said, tapping his nose with her perfectly manicured nail. She was so glad to spend her day with him.

* * *

Buttercup

"GO AWAY." The black haired yelled for the fifth time. She really didn't need this crap.

"But Miss, you need to be fitted into a dress! Next month is the seventy fifth year anniversary for our organization. It is required for all spies to attend to the party in proper dress code!" The woman outside her door rambled.

"I AM NOT GOING. I HATE DRESSES AND PARTIES AND SHIT LIKE THAT. I. AM. NOT. GOING." Buttercup yelled through the door.

"It is required. Especially since you are one of the highest rankings. Now come out or you will lose your privileges as one of the top spies for a week." Buttercup groaned in frustration.

"Fine then. I'll go. But I'll buy my dress myself. Now go away." She spat out in annoyance. She knew that if she let someone else in the organization was to pick her dress, it would be a huge, heavy, overly detailed ballgown.

"Alright, Miss. But I will come again by next week to check on you. You'd better have your dress by then. Good day." The woman finally walked away. Buttercup groaned. She knew that nobody would mess with her sisters to convince them to go to events like these. They always go. Bubbles loves things like parties and dresses and pretty things. Blossom would just go because it was mandatory and it was good for her character as a role model. But Buttercup would find any excuse possible to avoid going to parties.

 _A dress. A dress. A dress?_

Buttercup never had the best fashion sense. She wasn't Bubbles, who would plan what to wear to events months ahead. Sighing, she got her keys and walked to her car, deciding to go to the mall. As she drove, she thought of things she could wear. When she parked her car in the parking lot, something caught her eye. Walking out of her car and towards a green motorcycle, she examined it in awe. Despite her deep knowledge on motorcycles, she couldn't tell what it was. It didn't even have a brand. Well it did, but Buttercup didn't recognize it.

 _It's customized. Someone's filthy rich. And amazing with motorcycles._

Suddenly a man behind her spoke.

"She's a beauty, ain't she?" The deep voice asked. Indeed it was. Buttercup turned around, knowing that it was Butch.

"Yours?" She asked wide eyed. She felt jealousy bubble up inside.

"Got her last year after a mission that payed well." He said. "Anyways, what are you doing here? The mall doesn't seem like your kind of hang-out." He asked.

"It isn't. I need to find a dress for the anniversary party next month." She explained miserably. "I'm not good with dresses, and Bubbles wasn't there, so I came alone." She said meekly. He smiled genuinely at her.

"I'll join you. On your shopping trip, I mean." He said. Her eyes lit up. Although she would rather it be someone else, she would be happy with someone to keep her company.

"Really? You'd do that? It might get boring for you though." She said. Butch shook his head.

"I'd actually wan't to see you in a dress. You're actually... really pretty." He said, his cheeks showing a tint of pink. Buttercup flushed in embarrassment. The jet-black haired man cleared his throat.

"I'll do it. But what's in it for me?" He said, regaining his composure as a 'bad boy'.

"I don't know, what do you want?" The girl replied, also regaining composure. Butch leaned in close and put spoke softly in her ear.

"Be my date. For the party." He whispered. Buttercup felt her blood get warmer.

"... Add a ride on the motorcycle and it's a deal." She said trying to firm. He smiled cheekily before agreeing.

"Sure."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Again, I'm sorry for not updating. I don't know when I'm updating next, but hopefully it won't take forever. Keep reviewing. I'll update when I feel more confident with this story. So just keep reviewing please, it helps a lot. I'm sorry if this chap was a lil' meh, I haven't in a while, but you know that. Ok, bye!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** I feel like some of you hate me, after that three month time gap. I'm sorry I didn't update in so long, please don't stop reviewing, it breaks my heart :(. *Bursts into tears* Thank you to all those people who bothered reading the AN and actually read this chapter. I want to finish this soon, and start writing more stuff soon, but rushing this wouldn't be fair to you guys. So, maybe like, 5-6 more chapters, roughly. I don't know, the plot of the story is unclear, even to me. Please review, and suggest ideas for chapters and stuff, that's the only reason I haven't given up just yet... 'Kay bye. PS this chap is a little...intense. NO SEX OR ANYTHING but the reds get a little... y'know. Also, this is really short. Like really short.

 **Disclaimer:** You know it, I know it. There really isn't a point in repeating this, but _no, I do not own the Powerpuff girls._

* * *

*Warning, extremely short chap*

Buttercup

The black haired girl sipped her strawberry smoothie, walking around the mall with Butch. He surprisingly had an okay sense of fashion, so they had found a dress already. It was a pastel green dress with dark green floral print. It rested just above her knees, showing off her toned legs. It suited her. The color, the simplicity and the fact that she could easily move around in it satisfied her. And plus, as a bonus, Butch called her pretty in it. Which didn't affect her. At all. Not at all. Okay, maybe just a little.

The two were just chilling, not having much to do. She occasionally would let Butch sip her smoothie as well, the two pretending that sharing the same straw wasn't disturbing them. But on the inside, they were extremely affected by this. They do realize that they seemed like a couple to the open public, and this made Buttercup very self conscious. It wasn't a bad kind of feeling for the both of them, they just felt uneasy and awkward, but also embarrassed. Like a shy schoolgirl in love. Except they weren't in love. However, though they hated to admit this, they were in deep deep _like._ Buttercup found this boy thrilling, and he found her fun. But, they kept their composure, masking their mixed emotions with their usual stoic, rebellious personality.

* * *

Blossom

Gasping for air every few seconds, the two redheads molded their lips together, pressed against the wall. Blossom felt bold, and fierce. She wanted this. She realized that it didn't matter if this would hurt her in the end, she took the risk. Because she needed this. She needed _him._ And that's what she's gonna get.

Their tongues fought for dominance, and their bodies got as close as possible. The redheaded girl wrapped her arms around his neck, and a leg around his waist. Her hand traveled up, into his messy red hair, taking his cap off. Suddenly, Brick broke the kiss and grabbed his hat. He ran out of the door of her bedroom into the washroom, shutting the door. Blossom confusedly walked up to the washroom door, knocking it.

"Um, you okay?" She asked, a little disappointed and unsure of what was happening. Brick grunted.

"A little problem, with... little Brick."

Blossoms cheeks heated up instantly.

"O-Oh. Um.. I'm sorry. I got carried away." She stuttered. It had hit her that she was being so irresponsible and stupid for showing her affection. Straightening up her back, she cleared her throat, and refreshed her mind. Her responsible and justified self came back. Her mood immediately stiffened. She walked up to the washroom door.

"Brick, after a shower, I think you should leave." She said through the door, before going downstairs to make a sandwich.


	13. Author's note

Hi guys...

I haven't posted in forever, I know. I apologize. I'm a piece of shit. You can hate me for not updating this terrible fanfic. However, I promise to you that I will. I'm NOT dead guys! I know! Surprise! I will add more chapters, but right now I have writers block. I need help. If you have any ideas that I can write about and stuff, comment or PM me. Please help guys, I am way too stupid to finish this alone. So please, anything that you think would be cool to happen in this fanfic, COMMENT! I will update soon, I promise. You guys need to help me un-shit-ify this story, it's getting worse as it gets further into the plot, and I don't even know how that's possible.

Thank you soooo much.

Much much much love, The writer, trees.

(My username is wonderful, don't judge)


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:** So, here is my update. I know I've ditched this fanfic for a while, and I am incredibly sorry about that. People still reading this garbage, I love you guys so much. *sends virtual hugs everywhere* I hope you didn't ditch this story just yet. I'm not going to delete the author's note (or the "chapter" before this, although not really a chapter) because I still need inspiration. Oh, and that reminds me. A shoutout to monkeyz2, who gave me inspiration for this chapter. I love you, you are wonderful and a great help. Here is her review (which I copy pasted, so it's exact, don't read if you don't want spoilers):

"The next chapter could take place at the party and they go together with their counterparts. Blossom and Brick could get stuck in a room, Buttercup and Butch could make some kind of interesting bet and Bubbles and Boomer could have fun in the garden looking at the moon light and just being cute together. In the chapter after this there should be some kind of conflict like Princess tries to get Brick from Blossom and Brute and Brat could go after Boomer and Butch."

So to response to this review, I think that this was a really good idea, thank you SOOOO much! However, I might tweak a few things just to adjust to my taste (if that's okay with you) and I probably will split this plot into two or three chapters, seeing that things might go too fast if I compress all of it in one. Thank you so much for your input, I haven't even thought of adding Princess, Brute or Brat; I love the idea; this fanfic needed more diversity anyways. I think I'll add them in the next chapter. So... yeah, first update in a while! Yay!

 **Disclaimer:** Honestly I don't know why I keep saying this. We all probably already know that I don't own the Powerpuff girls, nor will I ever. If I did, there would be more episodes featuring other characters *cough cough the RowdyRuff boys*

Blossom

*An hour before the party (a month later)*

She was very satisfied at the moment. Very, very satisfied. Twirling in her dress, she looked at herself in the large mirror.

 _Perfect_

It was a dress that Bubbles helped her buy while shopping for her date with Brick. Red to match her ribbon, and with orange embellishments to match her hair. She didn't want to sound conceited but she definitely knew she looked good. Picking up a pair of red stilettos, she slipped them on and tied her hair up into her usual ponytail.

 _No, that's how I always wear it._

She decided to ditch her usual hairstyle for today, and put her hair in a half ponytail instead, brushing back her bangs as well.

 _Well, I look... Different._

Taking a deep breath, she secretly wished that Brick would like the way she looked. The past four weeks, almost a month, he had been on a classified mission with both of his brothers, so they didn't get to contact each other for a while. Just the day before, he came back, but didn't leave his apartment, tending to his minimal wounds. Today was the first time in a while that she would see him. It scared her, as their last encounter was a bit awkward, but she missed him an awful lot. She didn't want to miss him, but it was against her will. She admitted to herself that she liked him, but she still hasn't agreed to advance their relationship. It was too risky. Sighing, she perfected her hair, using a tiny spritz of hairspray to keep it steady.

 _Well, here I go..._

Walking down her stairs with her car keys in hand, she faced upwards and yelled.  
"BUBBLES! BUTTERCUP! GET DOWN, WE NEED TO ARRIVE AT LEAST FIFTEEN MINUTES EARLY!" She hollered to the two girls that were taking way too long.  
Buttercup came down instantly, with the dress she bought with Butch on, and her short hair down. It was also the first time she would see Butch in a month, as he accompanied his brothers to their mission.

"Why so early, Blossom?" Buttercup groaned. She was playing video games before her sister interrupted.

Blossom shrugged.

"It's good to be early. We need to set a good example to the younger spies." The leader explained. Buttercup rolled her eyes, grumbling something under her breath.

About a minute after Buttercup, the blonde girl also ran down the stairs while struggling to out her other earring in. After she finished sticking her earring into her ear, she faced Blossom and Buttercup, who had their mouths wide open, gaping.

"You're going to... Wear that? Are you sure?" Blossom inquired in a careful voice. Bubbles nodded slowly, looking away.

"You know it's not your wedding right?" Buttercup joked and laughed nervously to herself. The two other sisters didn't laugh.

It was the dress Bubbles once wore to prom. Well, not prom, because it was spy school after all, but it was basically the same thing. The graduates would dress up and go to a party with loud music. They were so excited to graduate and be professional spies working for the institution. It was a happy event...

Before Bubbles got hurt. Her date, a boy she secretly crushed on for years, finally asked her out to the event, but then his girlfriend from another spy society showed up. He was very good at hiding his relationship, as he was a spy, but not good enough. He was dumped and Bubbles was left in despair. Her sisters, not knowing how much he meant to her were confused, as they thought that her date was just a friend she decided to go with. They didn't exactly know how to help or cheer her up.

The boy got drunk after his girlfriend broke up with him, just to ease the pain. He was a cheater, yes, but he truly did have feeling for his now ex-girlfriend. Driving home drunk, he ran a red light, hitting a passing car, killing three people as well as himself.

Bubbles hasn't been able to let go of her past. Although her feelings for the boy slowly disappeared, she felt that his death was somewhat her fault. She took off her blue prom dress soaked with tears, folding it and shoving it into a drawer that she hadn't opened in years.

"Why?" Blossom questioned, a little worried. Bubbles noticed her sisters worried tone and smile reassuringly.

"Don't worry Blossom. I decided that it was time to forget the past. I'm fine. Boomer showed me that it was okay to forgive yourself when you need to." It was true. He had shown her nothing but kindness, and she started to feel her confidence growing. She felt stronger, and prepared to make a difference in her life.

Blossom smiled. She didn't like that her sister was starting to create a relationship with a man, but he seemed to have a good influence on her. Plus, she really wasn't one to talk, as she also felt connected to Brick. This made her eyes fall onto Buttercup

 _Maybe... Maybe she likes Butch?_

Buttercup caught her redheaded sister staring, and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" The girl clad in green asked.

 _No, she wouldn't. She's Buttercup_

Blossom reassured herself that Buttercup would never like Butch, but a small nagging feeling at the back of her head told her otherwise.

* * *

Buttercup

*At the party*

The girl in green impatiently tapped her foot. She was in line to the female restroom, and she couldn't really hold it in anymore. The long line had at least twenty to thirty other women in front of her, and she knew that there were only five stalls. The stretched all the way to the outside of the door of the washroom. Glancing over, she looked around. The male washroom had no line, and she hadn't seen any males walk in or out of it in the past fifteen minutes she had been waiting. Deciding that she really couldn't hold it in anymore, she sprinted to he male washroom, hoping nobody noticed.

 _Desperate times call for desperate measures, I guess..._

She sat on the toilet seat, relieved. When she was finished, she flushed then unlocked the stall door, about to open it, when she heard someone come in. Quickly locking the stall door, she stayed as quiet as possible, but it was pretty hard with the flushing sound still going on. The footsteps came closer to her stall, and the man that had walked in knocked on her door.

"Y'know, this is the guys washroom, right?" A way too familiar voice asked. Buttercup furrowed her eyebrows. She could almost _hear_ his stupid smirk.

"How did you know? Did you see me run in?" She spat out, a little annoyed. She unlocked her door and opened it. She was right. He was smirking.

"Nope. Your heeled combat boots. They're for women, so I knew you were a woman, and I was pretty sure that you are the only woman here that would wear them here, with a dress on. Besides, I knew they were yours, you wear them a lot." Butch explained.

Buttercup walked out of her stall, and she noticed that the stall door had a gap at the bottom, allowing people to see whether the toilet there was occupied or not. She grit her teeth.

"You would make a pretty good detective, wouldn't you." She said sarcastically. It was true. He was quick at thinking.

"Mhm. Kind of a needed skill, being a spy and all." He stated. Buttercup rolled her eyes, then walked to the sink to wash her hands.

"The line at the women's washroom was too long. I didn't think anyone would notice me coming here." She said. He smiled at her.

"I saw nothing." He said, before grabbing her hand after she finished drying them with paper towels. He dragged her out of the washroom, and to the the center of the party.

"Dance?" He asked, taking out his hand. Buttercup stared at him blankly before regaining her senses.

"Wait, what? Why?" She spluttered.

"You're my date, we established that. Remember the motorcycle ride I offered you?" He said. His fingers found the strap of her dress, tracing his hand downwards to her back, bringing his hand lower and lower until it stopped at her small waist.

"Not to mention helping you pick out this dress." He smirked.

 _Smooth. He's really smooth._

She felt her face go red, and she nodded slightly. They danced for a while, but Buttercup still felt a little uneasy. Shrugging off her anxiety, she smiled and got a little closer to Butch, physically and mentally.

After what seemed to be hours, Butch leaned in so hid mouth was beside her ear.

"Hey, babe. Wanna ditch the party and do something... fun? My motorcycle is right outside." He whispered. She grinned. His idea of fun excited her.

* * *

Blossom

The redhead sipped her fruit punch, suspiciously eyeing Buttercup and Butch.

 _Maybe I was wrong. Maybe... Maybe Buttercup does have feelings for Butch._

She watched the pair smile at each other and dance as if nobody else was there. She didn't like it. She didn't like their close proximity. She didn't like that her sister was getting so close to a guy when they were supposed to be _spies._ Spies don't get emotionally attached to possible future partners. They don't have 'boyfriends' or 'girlfriends' or any of that shit.

But who was she to talk. She had gotten closer to a guy than any of her sisters. Sighing to herself, she smiled.

 _If it makes Buttercup happy... Then I'm okay with it_

She just doesn't know if the spy society would be.

Putting her cup of punch down, she walked to the computer room. She was going to put back the USB drive she found there while investigating the RowdyRuff boys. She read all she could about them, but it didn't help. All she learned was of their past missions. However, she did find out that they were once criminals, stealing from their spy institution. But that was when they were only seven.

 _I guess they were pretty impressive back then... This only proves that they're not that trustworthy. I can't trust them just yet..._

Her mind immediately shifted to Brick. She trusted Brick. Despite how much she didn't want to, she would take his word over her own anyday. She sighed.

Picking the lock with a bobby pin, she opened the cabinet. She put drive back, and closed the cabinet.

"Whatchu doin'?" A deep voice asked.

Blossom whipped her head around, just to see Brick leading onto the doorframe. She bit her lip, scared that he might've seen her put back the drive.

"N-Nothing. I didn't do anything." She tried to sound convincing, but for some reason, it was so much harder to lie to Brick.

The redheaded man raised an eyebrow. He stopped leaning on the doorframe, stood up straight and closed the door behind him. He walked over to Blossom, then pointed at her hand that was clenching the bobby pin that she used to open the cabinet.

"What's in your hand?" He questioned. She grew silent and averted her eyes.

"A bobby pin." She whispered after a few seconds of silence.

"Ah, the basic tool to open locked doors and-" He glanced behind her, his eyes landing on the cabinet. "-cabinets."

Blossom glared at him.

"I'm going. Good-bye." She said, walking to the door. Punching in the code to open the door, she waited for it to open.

 _"Bzzzzt. Incorrect password. Please try again."_

Blossom raised an eyebrow, while putting in the code once more.

 _"Bzzzzt. Incorrect password. Please try again."_

Frustrated, she tried once more, but the same annoying voice told her that it wasn't the correct password. She turned to Brick.

"It's 3-0-8-5-7-2 right?" She asked. Brick nodded, while frowning. The female leader bit her lip then sighed.

"Is the password not working?" Brick asked. Blossom nodded.

"We're locked inside."


End file.
